The Sky of Dreams
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Fed up with the bullying be it physical emotional and psychological as well as no support at home thanks to an obliviously tactless, insensitive mother, she ran away from home. She found herself in Tokyo where interesting things happen as she lived as a beggar and got herself into the messes Azabu Juuban gets. But upon meeting Pegasus and Giotto...the Chained Sky is freed. Fem!Tsu
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway Girl's Lifestyle

For a couple years now, she lived in Tokyo, Azabu-Juuban as a beggar.

She gets kindness from passing-by people leaving restaurant shops, enabling her to buy food, and she sleeps at the park. She was also evading the police in fear she'd be sent back home if they found out she wasn't an orphan.

She was able to buy food and some cheap clothes off second-hand stores.

But in winter or rainy seasons, she would sleep in abandoned buildings and share makeshift heaters with other hobos.

They group together and work together somehow as a makeshift family of sorts. She lives with old grannies who've been in the streets due to losing their houses and such. They could cook, she could not. So in return for food and teaching her how to read and write, they cook food for her and 'everything else' as she was their breadwinner as they could not beg due to frailty.

She also dresses like a boy for better warmth and the only time she ever wears dresses is when its summer. However, she has to stain her clothes with dirt after washing sweat and body odor off them from public laundromats in order to still appear as a beggar. But she COULD take baths to look clean, its only 500 yen in public bathhouses!

She lived well for a beggar, her only problem was the weather itself. And because her education was lacking, she can't read beyond hiragana and katakana originally but learns kanji through manga by seeing small hiragana above the kanji and by reading picture books and such, enabling her to broaden her vocabulary and reading skills. From picture books and manga, she went to Encyclopedias and school books that she was actually way beyond her year level in all subjects save for Math(beyond Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, Division and other easy things) and Computers.

But she learned a trick in order to actually absorb what she was learning.

She has to do it slow. The slow kind how adults teach words to a toddler to her indignant chagrin, but it works.

Walking normally causes her to trip over nothing, so she walks slowly and it comes out as normal speed. But in running? She's outta control so she avoids running whenever she could...unless its one thing she hates: dogs. And doing things by normal standard makes her horribly clumsy but doing it slow comes as normal. She was able to live a normal life by being slow.

So somehow, she gets an education by going to the public library and got a Library Card. But for computers, she asks the librarian to teach her how to use the computer and the internet.

As a beggar, she earns up to 30000 yen a day(in the form of very loose coins) because she could appeal best to people leaving from restaurants, while she gets little everywhere else. That's one successful beggar.

For 30000 yen a day, she buys condiments and rice that last for a lengthy period(thus buys them once a week), and then buys vegetables and tofu every day. Meat is too expensive she wouldn't touch it even if she had enough money for it. She'd sooner buy fish and scallops! As for fruit, she only buys bananas and oranges for her group.

The grannies would joke that she was 'the most successful beggar' because with the money she earns, they could eat well when before, its hard to get by. They were the 'healthiest beggars' thanks to her.

But one by one, the grannies are taken from her that at age 12, there's only one granny left because the winter is hard on the elderly. But even then the last granny, was dying of illness and told her to leave lest she catch whatever she got and doctors are too expensive for them. So reluctantly, she left, but still brings food to the granny by konbini bento until eventually, she was dead.

Sawada Chikane knows full well the pain of being rejected, not belonging anywhere, loneliness and abuse and now, add loss to her list of hardships.

She lost her granny family to winter thus hated winter.

She was all by herself since and living for herself.

Because while Chikane can cook, she needed to move around effortlessly thus left her old things behind while looking for an ideal shelter she can use for years.

She was terribly lonely she could only hope and dream.

Her wish was to never be lonely ever again, gain acceptance and find a place to truly call home with people who truly loved her.

One day, while she slept...a golden streak of light was visible from the sky that made its way to Juuban...to where she took shelter for the night.

'...I have seen many dreams...but I can only go to the protection of a beautiful dream...I have no time left.'

There were two beautiful dreams. The most purest of pure...and one was more pure than the other despite the power its owner possessed.

It was a pure, but sad dream. A sad dream of a sad girl.

He took shelter in her dreams.

And maybe, he can give her hope.

xxx

That night in her shelter, an abandoned hospital...

13 years old Sawada Chikane dreamed.

She was in the streets outside...her old home.

'This place...!' she swore as she remembered memories she wanted buried.

But she heard the neighing of a horse. "A horse?" she followed the horse's calls as she ran past a street she knew...and she found herself in a forest straight out of fantasy books.

The neighing was loudest here...and she found a lake surrounded by crystal formations.

"Weird...its currently night...but it's so bright like it's morning." she mused as in the middle of the lake, was a winged horse with a golden horn. It was beautiful. "A beautiful dream after nothing but nightmares...nightmares of pain and loneliness...is this all real?" she croaked out, tears pooling in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

 **Its very real, young maiden.** a kind voice spoke to her...and the winged horse looked at her. **I will be with you in the world of dreams. Your heart will guide you to your only wish as long as you don't let your pain define you. You will meet those who can heal your heart. Until the time comes that you meet them...you will find the home you seek...my maiden.**

 **Who are you? What are you doing with my descendant?** another man spoke as within the dream, was a handsome foreigner with spiky blonde hair in a cloak over his pinstriped black suit. His eyes glowed like hot poker and his forehead was on fire.

 **I am one who watches over dreams. Beautiful dreams of the people...in order to keep the mirror world, Elysion alive.** said the horse. **Elysion is the mirror of this world. If humanity lost their ability to dream...they lose the will to live...and perish. But Elysion is in danger thus I need to borrow this young maiden's power...the power of her beautiful dream.**

 **Her dream?**

 **Yes. A great evil threatens Elysion. The maiden who has the purest, but sad dream...could help me.** the other man looked at Chikane worriedly.

 **A sad dream?**

'...your...descendant?' Chikane choked out. 'You...care for me...when nobody ever did?' she stammered out weakly, utterly incredulous of the notion. The man did a double take at her broken disbelief as he placed his hand over her head...before looking upset moments later.

 **I...see...Chikane...you've suffered enough.** said the man softly. **Your dream is pure...and the most meaningful of all yet sadly, taken for granted. Pegasus!** he called out to the horse. **Protect my descendant well. But I need to borrow a bit of your power. I wish to make it clear to a few fools...how upset I am.** he growled. **And very, very disappointed in the family. I will release Chikane from her suffering as well.**

Pegasus used its horn to generate a bit of its power in the form of an energy ball to give to the man that took it...and used some of it on Chikane and absorbed the rest himself before vanishing.

Chikane too, sported a flaming forehead...and knowledge she was sure she didn't have before...

'That man...was my ancestor...?'

And she woke up at around eight in the morning.

By her side she saw a light-orange heart-shaped handle with golden starry ornaments, and a gold bell with orange gems. Beside it was a blue and gold...something with red jewel accessories.

She knows how to use them too...and she's not lonely anymore, knowing she has two people with her now.

xxx

Italy...8 hours behind Japan, it was midnight there when Mafioso slept.

Timoteo and Iemitsu dreamed the same dream.

They dreamed of the day he sealed little Chikane on his Advisor's request when she awakened to flames out of fear from falling off a tree on the man's visit they both witnessed.

They were powerful, worthy of an heir but the father feared her in their bloody world, wanting her to stay safe with his wife.

However, life for Chikane after that, was appalling that they saw the effects of sealing on her and what happened that led to her running away, location unknown. She became a street kid reminding Timoteo of what Xanxus used to be. She was also adopted by homeless elderly women that looked after and cared for her and she loved her grandmothers...but lost them one by one through the bitter cold of winter and disease, lonely and heartbroken, convinced she's forever alone having no one since her own family didn't want her, convinced of it given how her mother talks about her failures.

They could not see where she was in Japan. All they could see, is that she was inside an abandoned building where she took shelter in...and there are millions of abandoned buildings in Japan.

Then everything vanished...and all they could see was Primo and Vongola Ottavo...and how disappointed they looked at them.

'Primo...mother...!' Timoteo gasped out.

'Your carelessness and laxness caused the deaths of my grandsons, unjustly mistreated Xanxus who was understandably hurt and angry upon learning the truth behind your deception and now made Chikane's life a living hell...not exactly a good record of parenting, isn't it?' Daniela spoke coldly. 'Timoteo, Iemitsu, there is a reason why Sealing is a forbidden technique. Reserved only for traitors of the family. How did a child warrant its usage on her?!'

'I-I didn't know it was for punishment...I only wanted to keep her away from the Mafia...' Iemitsu choked out defensively.

'It accomplished nothing, fool.' Daniela told him coldly. 'Due to your arrogance, laxness and carelessness that saw to Enrico, Massimo and Federico's deaths...and Xanxus being adopted into the family thus cannot inherit, Chikane, our last child will be dragged into this bloody family anyway, imbecile!' Iemitsu flinched at the scolding. 'Not only did you fail in security, you also made the last two suffer unnecessarily! Tim, you WILL unseal Xanxus or else! And he has every right to his rage!' she cried angrily. 'You deceived him and led him by the nose while the poor child did his best, only to see it was for naught! You treated him like donkey led by a carrot!'

'You two by far, are my most disappointing descendants.' Giotto shook his head. 'I have answered the grief and plight of my last child and healed her. I will watch over her as you certainly did a poor job over our children. You will not know where she is.'

And when they woke up from that nightmare, they felt they lost something though their flames are active...and Timoteo cried in pain when his ring heated up that caused him pain he had to quickly take it off he wound up with scalded fingers.

'...I have to earn their forgiveness before they let me wear the ring again...'

xxx

When morning came, Iemitsu flew home to his wife, swearing at while his wife was sweet and kind, she has her...moments of oblivious insensitivity and tactlessness while staying cheerful about it but while it can be passed off as a weird dark joke, for Chikane who was hurt by her school took it as despair and hopelessness that she was all alone in a town that hurt her and fled.

When he came home, the house was empty...save for a letter on the entryway pinned on the floor with a slipper.

He picked up the envelope, opened it and read the letter.

His wife called the police for help about their missing child and they could not find her at all. She was worried and frantic as Chikane was clumsy and no-good 'she probably forgot how to go home' but after a year, the police couldn't find their daughter.

Upset and unable to face him for her failure in finding their daughter, she left home to live with her parents.

He checked police records about Chikane's case...and found records.

They indeed failed to find Chikane but blamed Nana for reporting three days AFTER her daughter was gone, and was suspected of 'delusional insanity'. They also checked her school for clues and what they got was appalling that as there's no criminal activity in Namimori thanks to the Hibari Family that ruled the town with an iron fist, they thought Chikane ran away from it all, unable to take it anymore.

And leaving the safety of Namimori...anything can and will happen they feared the worst as they never saw her again.

Iemitsu's only consolation was his daughter was alive and managing somehow but his family...was destroyed for good.

He had no idea how to handle this at all.


	2. The Girl in White

The Girl in White

That next day...

Chikane pondered her future.

A pegasus took refuge in her for her powerful dream. Her ancestor gave her power that was influenced with Pegasus' power making her something else entirely.

She began wishing for beauty. Beauty the best her lineage can offer within her blood. Her appearance changed indeed to what she wished for while remaining Japanese, but a Japanese Beauty with straight, even teeth that can give a great smile that would never be a gummy smile. And her hair turned chestnut-blonde as a consequence, and made it her true form, discarding her old form that resembled her mother.

'Chikane, why did you change your form?' Pegasus asked her.

'I don't have family anymore, Pegasus...they wanted nothing to do with me for being a clumsy no-good.' said Chikane softly. 'Only that man cared for me...so I changed myself to not even have anything of _them_. They don't want me but great-grandfather does...and gave me hope that somehow, he's there. He even showed me why...and fixed me with your help. But only you can stay with me, he could not...but at least I knew someone in the family cared for me. I wanted to be close to him, in a way.'

'I see...'

'What do we do now? You got enemies after you. And its just us against that witch.' Chikane fretted.

'I know...but I sensed ten powers in this city.' said Pegasus. 'Ten good powers. They will be of great help to us.'

'I hope we find them though.' said Chikane seriously. 'We can't be alone. I'm used to being alone and lonely but this time, I can't afford to be alone...or this world will be all gone if they get you.'

'Mm...I'm sorry, Chikane.' Pegasus apologized softly. Chikane smiled.

'It's OK...its my first time hearing someone wanted and needed me...years after my grandmas died. Nobody wanted and needed me since then. And now you need me. That makes me happy that at least...I'm not entirely useless to the whole world.' said Chikane as she got up to cook breakfast. 'My first step would be living in an actual apartment. This place is not safe anymore. I'm easy pickings here if our identity were to be found out.'

After breakfast, Chikane set off to find an apartment just enough for her. Nothing too fancy, as long as she has all she needs.

She has enough money from begging to get an apartment for herself. She can even magically obtain what she needed from department stores. Her apartment only had one burner, so she installed a stove with four burners and filled her kitchen with what she needs, furniture she needs, and electronics along with appliances. And the ever-important Kerosene Heater.

Normally, Pegasus would not condone stealing, but Chikane's finances are very limited. She can only pay for rent, utilities and buying food off of her limited work. And Chikane spends a lot of money on food to grow up healthy.

Ever since Giotto 'fixed her', she earns bigger than 30k a day. In fact...it tripled.

She keeps her earnings safe in the closet, with magic protecting her money from thieves into never seeing it even with help of gadgets.

But suddenly...the sky went dark. 'Huh?' she blinked.

In her eyes...it went dark despite to normal people, its a normal day though they anticipated the eclipse to watch.

But something sinister just came.

'They didn't notice...that enemies are here.' she mused softly.

xxx

In a tent that showed up out of nowhere...

It was a macabre, sinister circus tent that housed goofy freaks of darkness. Freaky Circus Performers.

'They don't notice...they don't notice!' a unicyclist spoke before backing and going sideways. 'The humans in this town don't notice!'

Then three big faces appeared one-by-one.

'They don't realize they're all dogs...'

'They don't realize they're raising their children into monkeys...'

'This town is full of dogs and monkeys!' the three big faces laughed wickedly in amused laughter.

A masked old man spoke in the darkness, 'Suddenly in the middle of town...' he slid away to be replaced by a ballerina girl with a bear-head,

'...a circus tent appears!' and she was replaced by a firebreathing juggler juggling what looked like halves of eggs.

'...they don't realize at all! Nihihihihi!'

Then numerous faces appeared. Grayish dull faces that looked alike but differed in size and shape and in the middle is the face of a female cute doll that looked out of place in there.

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

The gray ones have different voices until the girl spoke cutely and childishly. 'Why is it?'

Then a mummified man carrying a giant mask spoke to everyone by waving its big face around. 'They seem to be creatures who don't care for what goes on outside their rooms...'

'That's why!' a pair of lanky blue male twins snarked out as a pair of dancers danced in a creepy manner, with the smaller child upside down on top of the adult one's head.

'Even if rats were to eat up the whole world...' the child snarked,

'...even if a circus tent suddenly appears...' the woman mockingly stated with a very-wrong smile on her face,

'...nobody in this town notices~!' a balloon girl sing-sang in a high-pitched voice as all the freaks danced while laughing on their own podiums.

'Quiet!' a rough, elderly woman barked. 'Quiet down!'

All the freaks disappeared below the tent with their podium stands sinking down below, and came back empty. A cloud of smoke came and appeared an elderly...alien...female with a scepter containing a flaming winged eye. She pushed her head out of her collar using her own neck muscles with a 'pop!' 'There we go...' she muttered. 'Now...the time has finally come to take over this world...' she declared, 'Is the Amazon Trio here?' she called out.

A ring of fire appeared and after that, a handsome blonde man appeared, wearing a white orange-lined top with a black speedo, orange tights and black boots came. 'Tiger's Eye, here.'

A ring of water appeared and after that, an effeminate blue-haired man appeared, wearing a one-piece segmented bulging outfit that concealed his figure, wearing blue stockings and slippers. He had greenish hands with sharp red fingernails. 'Fish Eye, here.'

A ring of brown fluffy feathers appeared and after that, another handsome man appeared with lavender hair in a toga and tights appeared. 'Hawk's Eye, here.'

What they have in common was the same earrings, but only Fish Eye didn't have a necklace.

They genuflected before the older woman.

'Have you called for us, Master Zirconia?'

'Mm. Listen!' Zirconia barked. 'He should have escaped to this world as well.' she stated. 'To capture him is the first step to conquering this world. For your first job...I order you to find those with beautiful dreams.' that got the trio puzzled.

'Beautiful dreams, was it?' Fish Eye asked, puzzled.

'Yes...' Zirconia smirked, flexing her other hand's fingers. 'He cannot hold his shape for long in this world. In this material world, he quickly loses energy and dies.' she explained. 'However, there is one way for him to continue existing...'

'And how?' they asked.

'That is, to hide and live inside someone's beautiful dream.' said Zirconia.

'I see.' Tiger's Eye smirked.

'That means he's already inside someone's dreams in this world.' Hawk's Eye mused.

'That's right!' Zirconia boomed. 'This world is a large place. There are as many humans like stars in this world...however! Only a handful of them have beautiful dreams!' she said. 'I am sure we can find him in no time. Go and find him out!'

The Trio dismissed themselves.

xxx

And so, in a bar within the circus where the trio had drinks, while discussing who to attack by choosing among numerous photos...of women!

'Hey hey, what do you think of this one?' Hawk's Eye asked as he pushed a photo for the others to see.

'Ugh, that's one's a little...' Tiger's Eye clearly didn't like Hawk's Eye's choice.

Hawk's Eyes choices are clearly very-adult women.

'Hmmm...troublesome, a handful my butt, there's still so many~' Hawk's Eye complained as Tiger's Eye chose among his tastes which were younger women.

'Hmmm...they're all so cute, I can't decide!'

'Come on~' Hawk's eye said playfully. 'Don't choose those you like! Work comes first!'

Fish Eye scoffed, however.

'Besides, what part of them is cute?!' He snarked in distaste. 'Tiger's Eye you go for girls like these?!'

'Now now Fish Eye, your tastes are way too specific.' Tiger's Eye chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

For these guys who look like grown men they sure talk way younger than their appearances suggest, talking in a rather childish manner as if puberty just happened.

xxx

'Nee...I don't see any action at all.' Chikane grumbled as after working, she was home in her apartment, scrying using a large mirror she took. 'Maybe those freaks are settling down and setting up shop or something.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' said Pegasus. 'They are preparing to begin their search for me.'

'Yes...good thing for my family bloodline...I can evade them no matter how they try.' Chikane giggled. 'Keep watching OK? I'll go make dinner.'

'Alright, I'll call you when something happens.' Chikane left their room to cook dinner.

Chikane bought a lot of food legally but for expensive delicacies...she steals using magic.

Having a Red Sea Bream dinner is highly classy.

Chikane felt that while she still has magic as her magic is borrowed from Pegasus, she should enjoy luxury while she still can before she goes back to a normal diet again. Thus she purchased groceries she normally wouldn't touch due to how expensive they are.

xxx

If by day she was a filthy beggar, by night she was a normal girl. A beautiful girl. She wears a simple white formless young girl's nightgown. To be fair, she is safekeeping the High Priest of Dreamworld so its befitting she wears such clothes, and barefoot with her hair worn loose. She also has a very long strip of cloth that rather looked like a wide bandage with a yard of it loosely wrapped around her wrists and another yard floating around.

She has a use for it as she created it as her form as Guardian to the High Priest, calling herself Somnio Senshi. Its not like aliens know what Latin is!

She can only be seen by those with power. Normal humans cannot see her so she can freely wander in it.

And first victim of the day was a young girl.

"Geh, that could have been ME if I was found!" Chikane shivered when two girls arrived...and pulled a Magical Girl on her! "The hell?!" she squawked, jaw dropping.

I remember those forms...they're Sailor Soldiers. They are allies.

"I see but...do they have to seriously monologue like cliche TV characters?" Chikane sweatdropped as the two Moon Soldiers did their spiel and she frankly felt embarrassed by it. "Hopefully I'm not required to do that..."

Not only that...a masked caper came. Sure he did well and those two decided not to do anything in their predicament?

Well, he too, was trapped...

"Helios, I'm seriously wondering if we can count on them..." Chikane sighed, disheartened. "We gotta do it our way but first...I help the idiots." she then showed up, cutting up the man's whip, freeing the masked caper, and the two girls.

'Wha?!' Sailor Moon fell to the ground. 'Waaaaah!'

'What?!' Sailor Chibimoon, Tuxedo Mask and the blonde man gasped out.

'I was sleeping here...you're sooo loud...' she took on the look of a frightening onryo with very bloodshot eyes and a dark blue tongue with rotting teeth and nails, and moved like a broken doll that freaked them out. 'I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR DISTURBAAAANNNCCEEE!' she cried in a scary echoing shrieky voice that terrified all of them into fleeing.

'EEK! What the hell is that thing?! Scaryyy! You guys deal with it!' the blonde disappeared into a ring of fire.

'OI?!' the girls and Tuxedo Masked cried indignantly while nervous about the onryo...who became a beautiful girl. 'Phew, he's gone.' they sputtered at the sudden change.

'W-which is real?!' Chibimoon squeaked fearfully.

'This is!' Chikane giggled. 'Effective, no but don't you want to deal with _that_ , first?' she asked pointing at the reassembling puppet.

'Oh no, we almost forgot that thing!' Sailor Moon cried. 'We couldn't defeat it with Moon Spiral Attack!'

'As you are now, you can't defeat the denizens of the Dead Moon.' said Chikane. 'So I came with a little help.' she said with a wink as she upgraded Sailor Moon's weapon as well as changed her form and that of the girl's as they were connected.

"This new wand...I feel a new power building up in me..." Sailor Moon thought as she felt a strong warmth in her.

'Try it out, your new toy.' Chikane egged her on. So Sailor Moon did so with Chibimoon supporting her up as she had a bad fall earlier...ending in Karakuriko's defeat, with it screaming,

'STAAAAGE OOOOUUUUTTT!' what remains is a shadow with a mark, a puff of smoke came out of it and the shadow vanished.

'Who are you?' Tuxedo Mask asked her.

'I am Somnio Kori.' said Chikane, emphasizing the pronunciation of the name. 'What do you see when you look at me?'

'...like you're going to bed, actually.' Sailor Moon croaked out as they agreed with the notion.

'Haha...well, I represent the good dreams of people who can deeply sleep...while they represent nightmares unable to sleep, as well as those who cannot dream.' said Chikane. 'They're pitiful but sadly, made that way by a witch who stole their dreams for herself.' she shook her head. 'A dream is a wish we all make when we sleep...and what happens if we can no longer dream?'

'...a dream is also a nicer word for aspirations and goals for the future.' said Tuxedo Mask as Chikane nodded. 'And the mirror he looked into?'

'That is our Dream Mirror. Stick your head in it, you can view the person's dreams but it causes great pain to the person as you're invading not only their privacy,' the girls blanched. '-but their soul too...and you know full well what happens if the body rejects foreign objects. Pain, right?' she said, making a point with her finger. 'And this is a soul we're talking about so you can only imagine how painful it will be if your soul is invaded. You'd wish you broke a bone instead, so that poor girl passed out from pain.' the trio nodded nervously as Chikane fired a golden light at Unazuki and her pale color improved.

'And a shattered mirror basically kills them as without dreams, you're as good as dead. With them around, dying is possible but in a normal situation, a normal person with no dreams is apathetic and aimless in life, no idea where to go, what to do to make their life better, making them no better than a wandering ghost. Only, unlike a ghost they still have bodies...' she shrugged.

'Take care not to let a mirror shatter.' Chikane warned as she summoned the Dream Carillion and gave it to Chibimoon and had it float to her. 'When things get hairy...give me a call and I'll be right over OK? Bye~!' and she waved goodbye, vanishing into light sparkles. Chibimoon took the Carillion and learned the summoning spell needed to summon Chikane.

'Dreams and Nightmares...and those who cannot dream due to stolen dreams...just what is our new enemy this time?' Tuxedo Mask swore.

'But at least she told us something...but not all of it.' Sailor Moon deflated.

'She cannot trust us yet but showed us good will. She was guarded towards us.' Tuxedo Mask pointed out. 'Maybe if we do more, she will tell us more when she sees she can trust us. About why are our enemies looking into mirrors.'

'Sou ne...let's call it a day and we'll tell the others tomorrow.' said Sailor Moon as they left.

xxx

In her apartment, Chikane watched them from her mirror. 'That masked weirdo is perceptive.'

'So it would seem.' said Pegasus. 'We need to watch more.'


	3. Her Support

Her Support

In the Circus...

The monsters are all giggling and cackling.

'Did you hear? Tige's Eye-sama screwed up!' said a giant purple head with a wide-eyed doll face as if he was the one bearing the news.

'I heard he wasn't able to capture Pegasus...' said a giant blue-faced head with the face of a pink-haired classy woman in a gossipy, scandalized manner.

'And he wasn't able to finish off the holder of a beautiful dream either!' said a giant green head of a plump chubby boy mockingly.

'I'm sure Zirconia-sama is upset about it!' the balloon girl soared up in the tent in high-pitched laughter.

'It would be good if he doesn't get punished...' said the firebreather in mock concern who pulled out a sword out of his throat before breathing fire, while standing on top of muscleman as the monsters laughed jeeringly while dancing.

'Quiet! Quiet down!' Zirconia commanded as the monsters left their podiums. 'Is the Amazon Trio here?'

'Present, master!' the trio was there in a blink, bowing respectfully.

'We cannot waste this chance that we get once every several hundred years!' Zirconia boomed. 'The first step to world domination is to capture Pegasus! Be on your way...and look through the hearts of those with beautiful dreams where Pegasus hides, and find him!'

xxx

The Bar...

'Sheesh! They piss me off!' Tiger's Eye fumed, pouring himself brandy. 'They keep repeating 'failure', 'failure'!' he downed the glass of brandy down the hatch and huffily put it down. 'If not for those Sailor Senshi and that evil spirit we woke up somehow and freaked us out of out wits, I could've had it!'

'An evil spirit?' Fish Eye blinked.

'It was scary!' Tiger's Eye shuddered. 'Just like you'd expect out of a ghost from horror movies! I don't want to get cursed!' he whined.

'You sure have bad luck,' said Hawk's Eye wryly. 'Maybe you picked a bad place to strike.'

'Probably...' Tiger's Eye moped when his eyes fell on a bejeweled saddle Fish Eye had. 'What's that?'

'I found this in the corner of the tent!' said Fish Eye, bringing it out for better view. 'Isn't it pretty? When I capture him I'm going to put this saddle on him and get to ride!'

'Ohhh that sounds great!' Tiger's Eye squealed at the idea. They do need a horse for the stunts! 'He'll become a wonderful ride for us!'

'Welp, I found a new target!' said Hawk's Eye, taking out a photo. 'I got us a new girl!'

'Hey, lemme see!' Tiger's Eye peered over his shoulder. 'Hey, she's my type!'

'Isn't she?'

'Hmph, you guys still have weird taste!' Fish Eye sighed as he drank his martini.

On the picture was an Equestrian young woman with a horse.

Hawk's Eye picked her on purpose because Fish Eye gave him an idea when he brought out the saddle.

'Well, our next target's decided!' Hawk's Eye beamed. 'Next time don't disturb obvious grave sites OK?' he playfully teased Tiger's Eye.

'That was a _Park_ , not a Cemetery!' Tiger's Eye sputtered defensively.

'Hey, people renovate all the time.' Fish Eye pointed out. 'What's not to say that was once a burial site before a street and park was built over it?'

'Yup yup. And builders never bother with somebody else's corpses anyway and just do their own thing.' Hawk's Eye agreed. 'Just choose a nice place to strike.' he advised.

'Damn right I will, that was terrible!' Tiger's Eye shivered, going blue. 'It was scary and ugly and it _stinks_! What can be more horrible than that?!'

xxx

Italy...

Timoteo called for Reborn.

'You called for a job, Nono?' Reborn asked him.

'Yes, I did...for a good reason.' said Timoteo as Reborn noted his damaged hands in bandages. 'I want you to find our last heir, train her and protect her.'

''Find'? What do you mean?' Reborn frowned as he could think of many things...

'Chikane ran away from home at a young age which we found out too late with a good reason...and its all our fault.' said Timoteo, shaking his head. 'We sealed her when she was young for her safety but the spirits of Primo and my mother weren't too happy. I used an obscure forbidden technique I thought was for her own good, but I just played a part in causing her grief and destroying a family instead. Granted, it was Iemitsu's idea but I did the deed on his request. Primo showed Iemitsu and I her life in a dream post-sealing.'

Reborn can already guess where this is going...

'Due to the Sealing...Chikane was in a state of disharmony...she was incredibly clumsy and had trouble learning in school. When she tries, it was like she's underwater and can barely hear a thing. But when learning time is over, her hearing clears. As a result, she became a terrible bully magnet and subject to heartless apathy of adults...and her own mother wouldn't stop talking and reminding her of her failures...that when having no support at home, the bullying got worse that she ran away from home and was on the street for years in who-knows-where but still in Japan. He wouldn't show us landmarks.'

Timoteo took out a picture of 13 years old Chikane. 'I had Bouche take this out of my dreams and created a photoshop out of it so you have an idea. Granted, the Chikane in our dreams was a little girl but we photoshopped for what she may look like when she's 13.'

'Dreams?'

'...Primo's imprint in my ring heard the distress of her heart and went to see her...and upon seeing her time, he wasn't too happy with Iemitsu and I. The ring now burns me and I cannot wear or touch the Sky Ring until I gain his and mother's forgiveness.' said Timoteo softly. 'Iemitsu also cannot hold the ring. It burns him worse than it does me.'

'I have known Daniela twenty years ago. Of course she won't be happy.' Reborn snorted. 'Very well. I'll look for Chikane in Japan. At least I had a face to go by.'

'And there are more things you need to know, while Iemitsu deals with his wife.' Timoteo sighed. 'Like her husband, she played a bigger role than he did in this situation.'

Little did they know that they can only find her by luck now.

xxx

The park, that morning...

'So it was here she appeared.' said Usagi as she and the girls came to the park.

'There doesn't seem to be any clues left behind...' said Ami, seeing nothing in her computer.

'A new enemy...and a possible ally...' Makoto mused.

'That girl was weird...she scared off that blonde weirdo by pretending to be a ghost...scared the life out of us too.' Chibiusa scowled.

'Dreams huh? Well, she might be a Dream Spirit against our Nightmare enemies.' said Rei. 'But we can hardly do a thing...for now. We don't know much.'

'Mamoru-san said she doesn't trust us much either.' said Ami, deflating.

'Its only natural, we don't know each other and she's dealing with an enemy on her own, she's gauging us.' said Rei.

'Probably...she seems to be a nice girl though. Playful, but nice.' said Usagi.

xxx

Speaking of Chikane...for her, it was simply business as usual, but she had a strange need to end her day early.

"That's weird...I have a weird urge to end my day early despite no danger near me." she thought as she quickly went home...and just in time too. When she was being summoned.

 **I call upon the Emissary of Dreams!** **She who protects Dreams from Nightmares!** Chibiusa invoked in her mind as she transformed into her Guardian Form in her bedroom and prepared to depart. **Wake Us Up! Somnio Kori!**

The words 'wake us up' was spoken in English and Chibiusa rang the Carillion to complete the summoning.

In a University's school grounds...

A giant childlike door in gold, white and red jeweled accents popped out of the ground, wobbling like jelly. The white doors with ruby doorknobs sprang open much to the frozen stares of the senshi, Tiger's Eye and Danko and out came Chikane, flying out of what looked like a room full of smoke.

'Let's dream tonight!' Chikane cried in English as she shone golden light on Sailor Moon and Chibimoon, transforming them into their Super forms and summoning the Kaleidostick for Sailor Moon. She also upgraded the other four soldiers. Their brooches turned heart-shaped. Their chest ribbons bigger and wider. Their waist ribbons longer and flared. The third segment of their segmented sleeves turned transparent. On their chokers were the symbol of Elysion, the shape of the Golden Crystal but for each girl, its color was their respective colors.

'Our uniforms...' Sailor Mercury gasped out.

'They changed!' Jupiter exclaimed.

'And we got lots of changes with it too!' Minako squealed excitedly.

'And stronger!' Mars swore. 'We won't be sitting ducks next time!'

'MOON GORGEOUS...MEDITATION!' Sailor Moon invoked the power of the Kaleidoscope, killing Danko.

'Y-You won't get away with this!' Tiger's Eye then fled in a fiery hoop. When battle was over, the two moons changed back.

'Somnio Kori!' Chibimoon gasped out, but Chikane began singing that got them quiet.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _when you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _whatever you wish for you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams that someday_  
 _your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _if you keep on believing_  
 _the dream that you wish will come true_

Except for Mercury who was good in English, the others who weren't good in English, managed to understand the song clearly somehow...

'That song...it's from Cinderella!' Mercury gasped out, recognizing the song. Chikane nodded with a smile.

'Yup. Cinderella got one thing right in that song...' Chikane chimed in a playful, coy girl pose. 'Remember and understand the song, so that you will be stronger than nightmares. Its not just a song...but also a worthy prayer for those who dreams beautiful dreams, a hope for the future they wish for, and work hard for.' she said. 'Nighty-night~!' and she disappeared in gold sparkles.

'The rainbow is Sailor Moon's new power.' Mercury mused. 'And the rest of the song is an advice for us all.'

'Yeah, an advice to stay strong somehow.' said Mars. 'And effective against our new enemies.'

'We can imagine what we want to happen and we get it!' Venus squealed excitedly.

'Venus...' Mercury warned in a chiding manner making Venus look sheepish as the others sweatdropped. 'However, we test it for good, not for mischief, OK? We should know if it'll work for us as humans, or solely just as soldiers.'

'Yeah, let's do that!' Sailor Moon agreed.

xxx

Fruits Crown Parlor, above Game Crown Center...

Chikane dressed in a white dress with puffy sleeves and ribbons laced into her dress by her sleeves, collar and under the bust. For her feet she wore simple orange slippers.

Her hair that usually gleams glossily to the point it was mirror-shiny was of a more believable human gloss, and tied her hair into high twintails.

She was enjoying a fruit parfait and a piece of strawberry cake with mango shake for a snack...and discreetly gives some to her friend back home, eating only half of what she orders, sharing her food with Helios.

She was keeping an eye on Usagi and Chibiusa, and their associates, gleaning what she could.

Apparently, high schoolers and elementary schooler by day...soldiers when enemies come to play.

Then came a drama...about Lemon Pie!

Apparently, it was a reward to Usagi's brother and Chibiusa for scoring 100 in their exams. And Usagi's exam, was 28.

"H-her grades are as bad as mine..." Chikane flinched horribly, her trauma rising to the surface of memories of the belittling, demeaning and bullying, shaken by it.

She was honestly expecting Usagi to have the same fate as she had but instead of demeaning and put downs, she was instead told, 'I know I'm bad at Math myself but this is TOO much!' pointing at the 28.

Welp, from reading the woman's memories focusing on Math scores, she herself, was in the high forties.

That, and she was exasperated but never put down Usagi.

'Weird...why? Aren't parents all about points and usefulness of kids about points on paper...it goes against everything I've known...'

Shaken, Chikane went home.

xxx

'Chikane? What's wrong?' Pegasus asked his sulking protector who was hugging a pillow.

'Usagi-san was just as bad as me in school work.' said Chikane with teary eyes. 'But she was never put down and degraded mockingly like I was. She has friends, I don't. Everyone hurts me, nobody hurts her. In school, students shrug off her bad scores as if nothing happened while her teacher scolds her while encouraging her while mine humiliates me in class. Why are we so different?'

'There are good people in the world...there's also the bad.' said Helios. 'Everyone starts the same way, as innocent infants. Then life colors and shapes them into what they are as a person. They become good, bad or hurt depending on where they are. Those who suffered a bad environment and got hurt either come out stronger...or become just as bad, or break completely. Its up to you in the end. You are from an environment that hurt you but you retained a kind heart. And you know full well not to do to others what you suffered. You became the better person in the end. Karma will come. Someday, you will have your dearest wish...while those who hurt you, will find themselves in great irony in the future. Luck and Karma works in funny ways.'

'Ah...but still...I guess I got stronger but I had to get hurt first. I lost the people who cared for me. I could care less about those who hurt me. Why bother?' Chikane huffed. 'My grandmothers, great-grandpa and you are all I have. I don't need anyone else right now.'

'Chikane...nobody can live alone.'

'I managed.'

'But its painful.' Chikane flinched. 'See? Its painful to be alone...but you have what nobody has...the ability to determine people who would never hurt you. Not even I have such power. It took age and experience for me and that took years.' Helios pointed out. 'You will find new friends and people you would proudly call your family as he says you will. Don't give up on humanity just yet.'

'...OK...' Chikane sighed. 'But it still gets to me.'


	4. His Savior

His Savior

If not assisting Sailor Soldiers...

Chikane has a duty at night.

She leaves her body, and goes out as a spirit.

She looks for beautiful dreams that needs protecting, in order to rebuild Elysion.

A world that only exists thru dreams. Beautiful dreams are basically its pillar of support and anchor to existence.

That was usually Helios' job, but...well...

...so yes, she's doing it for him on his guidance.

But out of 90% of humanity, only 10% have beautiful dreams, and only they have Dream Mirrors. That 10% was sufficient for Elysion's needs.

However, she also encounters nightmares.

Nightmares that attack owners of Mirrors.

These owners were like herself, having horrible traumas that attack them at night.

However, she was not alone tonight.

She was seen by Chibiusa in her dreams, connected to her through the Dream Carillon.

Chibiusa can only watch Chikane destroy nightmares using her flames, and rescue the mirrors.

'Somnio Kori, what are you doing?' Chibiusa asked her.

'Whoa! How'd you get here? This is the Dream Plane, the place in-between to Elysion!' Chikane squawked. 'Only I can be...oh, wait, the Carillon...' she bopped herself on the head. 'Now that you're here, stay close. Its dangerous here.'

'How bad can a dream be?' Chibiusa wondered as she ran close to be with Chikane.

'In sleep, humans are close to death. Ever heard that someone died of fright in sleep?' Chikane pointed out. 'They were too frightened and freaked out to breathe, terrorized by their worst fears they die by asphyxiation. Hence, 'die in your sleep'.' Chikane explained to the spooked pinkette. 'Nightmares are what kills people in their sleep. In the dream world, when humans remember their traumas and fears, evil energy gathers and become Nightmares...and attack the humans whose spirits end up here. Those who do often have terrible traumas, that their beautiful dreams, their hopes are what keeps them going.'

'Oh...'

'And we are approaching a terrible nightmare soon...I've been working on this for a week now.' Chikane swore. 'But its horrible. These victims have suffered heinous cruelty at the hands of evil adults. That they dream of their suffering every night. And they became hateful since, knowing only pain and hate. Nobody saved them. Instead, when they got lucky, they saved themselves. Convinced that nobody gave a damn about them so why should they care about other people?'

'H-horrible...' Chibiusa whimpered as up ahead, was a storm of darkness with purple lightning. 'I can help but...'

'Right now, you can't. Its impossible. Even you know it by instinct.' Chikane shook her head, but appreciating Chibiusa's offer nonetheless. 'Your power works in the real world as you are a being of the real world.'

Ain't that hypocritical of her, she thought. She herself is a being of the Real World. Its only thanks to Helios she can be here, doing his jobs in his stead.

'Those forms I lent you and the other senshi are effective only against the nightmares of Dead Moon...the Remless. Your current powers I lent you are useless everywhere else.'

'Remless...that's what they're called?' Chibiusa piped up.

'Yes. Now then...I better brace myself...been working on this for a week, I managed to reach its strongest heart. I am asking him for his help since he has the strongest spiritual presence. Stay here!' Chikane built a barrier around Chibiusa. 'This is where it gets tricky...remember the song I taught you, and imagine what will protect you, and believe in it and don't doubt it. When I leave you, nightmares will come and scare you until your barrier is lost...and you'll be trapped here forever.' she warned. 'I'll be back, OK? Believe in your dream, and you will be alright.'

'OK...I'll be fine!' said Chibiusa confidently as Chikane lunged into the storm of nightmares. 'She fights nightmares...all by herself...isn't that kinda lonely?'

Chibiusa can't imagine fighting alone.

Lonely.

Facing danger.

Chikane's dealing with the nightmares herself.

She wanted to be useful somehow, so she prayed hard, while finding her barrier attacked by Nightmares.

It will be OK, she thought.

Chikane's power is strong.

All she has to focus on, was assisting in her own way, using the song as a medium to deliver her wishes.

She's not good in English, so sang it in Japanese...

xxx

'You're back.' a deep, rich voice chuckled as the cracked mirror spoke, cracked from being choked by black thorns.

'I will never leave anyone alone.' said Chikane as she, on the surface may look like she's pulling the thorns out with her bare hands, when deep within the heart of it's owner, 'I won't let you be a prisoner of your nightmare forever!'

Inside his soul, she was embracing his child self protectively in a bloodied laboratory where his nightmares are spawning like crazy. Her own powers represented by white ribbons, were the ones slashing and hacking the monsters that looked like scientists and men in suits away.

'Its so warm...I waited for this.' said the child in her arms.

'Gomen ne...I can only come when you're sleeping. I can only help you through the dreamworld.' Chikane apologized sadly. 'Let's do it again...Mukuro-san.'

'Why did you come only now? You never answered that before...'

'Er, we were kinda on a run ourselves.' said Chikane sheepishly before looking grim. 'If we're caught...the last guardians of dreams...the world will be plunged into darkness by nightmares by that woman. And when we're in the clear, things got so bad in the Dream Plane too...at least we can finally do our job without her finding us.' she said sadly. 'Many of us died...all for the power of what supports the world we're in now.' the 'us' she spoke of, refers to the killed Elysion residents and speaks for them on their behalf.

'A power that supports?' Mukuro asked.

'Yes. Elysion, the land of dreams supports the real world where you live in.' said Chikane. 'Humanity lives on because of dreams. And what makes it possible is our pillar of support, the treasure that witch is after. We need good dreams to keep the real world afloat...and only 10% of humanity, yourself included has Dream Mirrors...crystallization of beautiful and powerful dreams. We protect humans with beautiful dreams to keep the two worlds stable. You once had a beautiful dream...but your suffering buried it deep in your heart yet it is still here with you. You must remember your dream, Mukuro-kun.' Chikane pleaded. 'Its the only way for your Nightmare to end. Until you wake up, I will protect you here.'

'Just like yesterday, huh?'

'Yes.'

'Too bad we can only meet in dreams...' Mukuro sulked.

'Yes, but my time as a Dream Spirit is limited...' said Chikane ruefully. 'Because I took on this job but I am like you, a human too. But hey, beggars can't be choosers as someone must still protect the plane of existence...and I was compatible by chance...I'm two years younger than you actually.'

That got Mukuro interested.

He is now fifteen years old so that makes this girl thirteen as she looks? And actually a human like himself for all the things she could do here?

'Hooo? Now that's interesting...' Mukuro smiled in intrigue. 'I will try to remember my dream but I wanna hear your tale.'

'Alright...since we are forbidden to lie...lies tend to destroy after all. Even lies to protect is still damaging...' said Chikane sadly. 'That was what my grandmothers would tell me so I swore to never ever tell a lie...a promise I kept as a child but who knows what adulthood will bring me?'

xxx

Mukuro learned a lot about Somnio Kori...no, Chikane. The girl who threw away everything out of grief for what was never her fault.

How she lived as a runaway, adopted by homeless grandmothers who each had a tale of how they wound up in the streets...it was Chikane who brings money for food since she had great luck with money from begging, so they all ate well, content in living in the dumps and abandoned buildings but she hated winter.

Her grandmothers can't survive winter she was 'orphaned' by it as a result.

However, her meeting with her great-grandfather made him know Chikane has mafia family ties through her ancestor. Poor naive girl who was just desperate for someone to care, had no clue.

Before he was thrown in prison, he had known a certain family lost all three heirs...which makes her the hidden heir as a spanner in the works.

She thought her great-grandfather cares after unsealing her gifts?

Poor girl has no idea what she's in for!

After all...there's always a catch, to good deals.

Her powers she can use until Elysion is saved? Why, be at risk every day against monsters and pressured to keep the world safe until then, assuming she lives that long!

Her great-grandfather showing her kindness and given back what was taken? Why, be in a bloody world of evil one day!

This girl who's so pure and naive-and still talks like a child for her age with good reason(she doesn't know how teenagers should act and behave), paid two huge prices and will see hell as he had one day.

Perhaps she can do him a favor...and he'll do his darndest to keep her out of it. Mafia are good in _Child Exploitation_ and he knew it best.

'Chikane? Can you help me out with one thing?' Mukuro asked, looking up at her from his position, since she was still embracing his child form.

'Hmm?'

xxx

Chikane is now above Vendicare Prison.

'Dear me, to think he asked this of me...' Chikane shuddered as she carried Stallion Reve with her. 'Helios...should I really do this?'

'...you made a promise, Chikane.' said Helios. 'That boy is too damaged by darkness...that he chose to be evil and stained with blood to survive his past and his nightmares...but at least you rescued his Dream Mirror when he remembered his dream.' he however, wasn't happy considering what they had to do. 'But, what a price to pay.'

'No kidding...but at least I made him pay me in turn because I don't wanna do this again...' Chikane whimpered. 'I never dreamed I'll do a magical jailbreak and we're supposed to be the good guys!' she wailed in dismay as she shone the light of dreams on the prison to power-up Mukuro's wish to be free from prison...and certain information.

Free and their existence, as well as records erased in Vendicare and all of Mafia's history. Basically, he's a non-entity along with his chosen gang.

The catch was he was to never be 'dumb enough' to be back in jail ever again as she has no idea how long will she be a Dream Maiden to bail him out again as they were working to fight against Dead Moon's forces. That, and she will only free those who still have good in their hearts. Those truly evil, won't be saved by her. So he'll have to deal with ahem, 'less manpower'.

'I kept my promise, Mukuro-san.' said Chikane as she made them appear before her while they were near an Italian town. 'You must keep your promise to me in turn, OK?' she asked with a pout.

'Of course.' Mukuro smiled. 'Its clearly tough on you as well.' well, he asked a goody-two-shoes girl to break him out of jail her morals clearly clashed with his wishes...but alas, poor dear was bound to a promise, to never lie. Which he used to his benefit.

He'll seize what opportunity's in sight, thank you.

'M-Mukuro-san, you're talking to a ghost...' Ken stammered fearfully as he, Chikusa and MM were nervous. Lancia just took things in stride since this ghost was clearly a nice ghost. 'She's no illusion!'

'It's a long story I'm afraid.' Mukuro chuckled. 'But still, I owe you big, Somnio Kori.' Chikane nodded.

'It'll be morning soon, so bye-bye!' and she was gone.

'Mukuro-chan, a little explanation would be nice...' MM gulped. 'What's going on?!' she nearly howled in freak-out.

xxx

That afternoon after school...

Chibiusa told the older sailors her last night ordeal in the Dream World and information she got out of it.

'I see...so that's what she's doing when she's not being summoned by you.' Rei mused in a thinking pose. 'And our new upgrades only work specifically against the Dead Moon, our enemy right now and she flat-out admitted its useless everywhere else.'

'That's a bummer.' Usagi deflated, both she and Minako looking gloomy in the bargain about it.

'It cannot be helped...the power they use come from dreams.' said Ami. 'We're the good dreams, and they're the bad dreams.' she pointed out. 'Remless is literally that. When I looked it up as a word, REM is a result of our eyes moving during sleep WHEN we dream. But to those who can't dream, they're literally Remless. But what's bothering me is that 10% of humanity has Dream Mirrors sufficient enough to keep the two worlds afloat...that somehow scares me.' she fretted. 'The good thing is, once the owners of mirrors achieved their dreams, those Dream Mirrors are reborn to someone else to keep balance intact.'

'Dreams and reality...I gotta admit.' said Usagi. 'Us humans can't get to where we are if we weren't ambitious, right?'

'Technology, Medical Developments, Housing, Agriculture, Food, Business, and even Marriage Ideals...those are all results of achieved dreams.' said Makoto. 'And we get new ones every few years because of dreams their dreamers pulled off and achieved.'

'I hope we achieve ours too,' said Usagi dreamily.

'Do we even have Dream Mirrors though?' Minako piped up. 'Only those with beautiful dreams have mirrors while those who have none either have nothing to go with or not beautiful enough to crystallize into a mirror right?'

That got the Sailors thinking.

'Well...we'd know if those guys attacked us.' Usagi gulped. 'Unazuki-chan. Reika-san. Naru-chan. This kid from Chibiusa's school. Mom...who's next? They're all people close by to us while other strangers are attacked too.'

'...gulp, that sounds bad...' Minako shuddered. 'Should we ask our other friends what their dreams are and figure out which one's which?'

'That's too private!' everyone else yelled.

xxx

Summer...

'Gah! It's hooot!' Chikane complained as she magicked her aircon to perform beyond its specs with a wave of her hand while maintaining its natural form. 'Phew, much better.'

'Nobody will be out in the coming days.' said Helios.

'Yeah, Nobody comes out in summer so business is really bad.' Chikane moped. 'So I earn a lot of money in spring. Maybe I should go to the beach.'

'The beach?'

'Yeah! I deserve some fun time too.' Chikane beamed. 'I wanna go there at least once. I was never there my whole life and maybe catch valuable seafood while I'm at it!' she licked her lips. 'Yummy!'

'A holiday doesn't sound too bad...let's just hope they won't show up for now.' Helios commented.

'Hope not...who wants to work in Summer?'

xxx

And so, at the beach...

Chikane rented a cabin for her own use for safekeeping of her stuff, before going out with Stallion Reve as a pendant on her neck.

'The beach...I've never been here...all my life.' she said rather somberly as she looked around while recalling her own childhood. 'But now...I'm here.' she was so determined to have fun today.

Well, she had fun trying to catch enough Uni by herself when she got called...

'Seriously?! On a holiday?!' she gasped out when she transformed but in swimsuit mode and went through her door, and came out pissed.

Proven when she conjured a hammer, bonking out Ponko hard on the head while crying, 'Let's Dream Tonight!' angrily. 'Why can't Remless give me a doggone well-deserved holiday huh?! Take that and that and that and that!' the soldiers, cats, Ami and Tuxedo Mask sweatdropped.

'Owowowowow! Stooop it!'

'Er, Sailor Moon, now?' Jupiter squeaked as Sailor Moon braced herself.

'At this rate I pity that Remless now.' said Luna wryly as Sailor Moon prepared her attack with the required stances to finish off poor Ponko.

'So uh...you're on a holiday?' Sailor Moon croaked out as instead of her nightgown, Chikane is wearing a swimsuit.

'Yeah, I've never been on a beach before!' Chikane moped. 'So much for a good impression.'

'Ahahaha...villains just don't quit!' Venus laughed nervously.

'Well, I'll go back to my vacation now...' and she went back to her door.

'She could be anywhere here or at another beach, who knows?' said Artemis.

xxx

Meanwhile...

Mukuro's gang arrived in Japan.

'Here we are.' Mukuro purred. 'We'll set up shop here, lay low and get stronger so next time, we won't be caught so easily.'

'Er, what about her?' Chikusa asked him.

'Chikane huh?' Mukuro mused. 'She can't be a Dream Spirit for long which is why we'll be training in Japan. I'll find us some experts who will train us all. Once we're good, we can strike again.' he said. 'Let's be patient...and we might have fun with the local monsters, if any. MM, Lancia, you will be staying together for the time being.'

'Ehhh?' MM squawked. 'Then what are you guys going to do?'

'I remembered my Dream thanks to her...and I have to act on it.' Mukuro smiled. 'Ken and Chikusa will come with me. If my Dream is fulfilled, my mirror will reincarnate in someone else. This way I am not risking the world's balance since I think my mirror should not stay with me for longer. Especially considering we have a tough quest ahead of us.'

'If you say so...' and they separated ways.

xxx

'Mukuro-san...your dream...what was it?' Ken asked Mukuro curiously.

'It was a dream when I was a child...during those hellish days in the lab.' said Mukuro softly. 'But I forgot about it due to all the pain and torture.' the other boys made a face. 'Even when I freed us, I couldn't remember my Dream anymore...only nightmares. But I remember. I was kidnapped from school and next thing I knew, I was in the labs with no memory of my past. Only my name and how I am a member of Estraneo as its lab rat...no doubt, you guys are the same, kidnapped and brainwashed clean like I was before we were lab rats.'

'But Chikane restored my lost memories...I remembered I had a family. I had loving parents.' said Mukuro. 'We find Chikane to restore yours in person, and we find our families.' Ken and Chikusa did a double-take, and Chikusa has his concerns about it.

'C-can we go home as we are?' Chikusa croaked out. 'I-I mean, our bodies are so altered...if we get sick and hurt. hospitals are gonna raise eyebrows for sure...'

'There's a way. Chikane knows there's one.' said Mukuro. 'We'll be free of our filthy bodies and we can go home. Finding her while she is still Somnio Kori is crucial. Our time is limited.'

'What about MM and Lancia?'

'Well...we make them forget us.' Mukuro quipped. 'Its not like we can bring them home. In order...Chikane, get purified, see if our families remembers us, then we can finally go home. I promised Chikane we won't get in trouble again.'

'Ah...so about the Mafia...we won't do this anymore?' Ken asked him.

'A promise is a promise.' said Mukuro. 'We're free. We might end up in a lab again and I don't want to risk that.'


	5. Mukuro and Chikane

Mukuro and Chikane

Chikane was way ahead of Mukuro.

She paid Sailor Moon...Tsukino Usagi a visit at night.

She put Usagi to sleep in a nightmare she can't wake from until its all over.

She showed him the memories of Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa from the day they were kidnapped, taken to Italy...and when their hell began.

No matter how much she begged to stop, it never did.

She never dreamed such cruel people existed, causing Mukuro to murder them all when he gained power out of his hatred.

His reason to live with his fellow survivors, were revenge.

'That, is all real, Sailor Moon.' Chikane appeared next to the sobbing blonde. 'They wish to be saved. Purged clean of what the Estraneo did to them. Only you can save them with your power. Cleanse them, so that they may regain their memories of their loved ones and be able to go home again.'

'But is that all I can do?' Usagi sobbed out. 'Nobody deserves that, nobody!'

'Yes...but there are humans who are worse than monsters these days.' Chikane sadly shook her head. 'Chibimoon told you about Mukuro-kun, correct? They are now looking for us. They want to go home. But they're afraid to go home because of their alterations in their bodies. Only you can save them now.'

'So where on Earth are they?'

'Go to Juuban Park as Sailor Moon, in your strongest form. As Princess Serenity.' Chikane advised. 'You must get there first while the city is asleep. Like, right now.'

xxx

'Usagi-chan, you've been crying and begging for it to stop, but you won't wake up no matter what we tried!' Luna cried as she and Chibiusa loomed over her. 'What happened?! It's a miracle your parents and Shingo didn't wake up from all that racket!'

'I-it's terrible...' Usagi sniffled. 'I saw lots of horrible things! Years ago kids my age are kidnapped! Then underwent horrible experiments to turn them into bio-weapons!' Luna and Chibiusa gawked at her, horrified. 'Chibiusa, you've known the kid she rescued once, he was one of those kids!' she wailed in broken sobs.

'Ehhhh?!' Chibiusa squawked.

'I have to go to Juuban Park...Somnio Kori says I should get there first before they do!'

'We're coming with you!'

xxx

Juuban Park...2:30 am...

'We're guided to here...what can be here?' Ken wondered as Chikane's ghostly form appeared as out came Sailormoon and Chibimoon. The blonde was just their age and the pinkette, years younger than their benefactor.

'Glad you got here.' said Chikane with a smile. 'Sailormoon...iya, Princess Serenity.' she told Sailormoon. 'It's time.' Sailormoon nodded as she took out her Silver Crystal from her brooch, and instantly caused herself and Chibimoon to become princesses to the boys' disbelief.

Their full powers caused the rest of the senshi to awaken in their sleep, sensing them at full power while the trio felt how incredible the power was.

'What the-?!'

They quickly got up, transformed and sought the location of their Princess in a hurry.

'What on earth could have happened? Why is that power let loose?!' Sailor Uranus gasped frantically as they had to leave behind a toddler sleeping in her room.

'We worry about that later, we need to know why she manifested as a Princess again!' Sailor Pluto cried as they hurried, jumping from roof to roof while the Inners ran in the streets.

The Outers were thus the first to arrive at the park where they saw Princess Serenity encasing three boys in light.

'Small Lady! What's happening?!' Sailor Pluto gasped out to Chibimoon in her princess form.

'Sailormoon got a terrible nightmare about these three.' said Small Lady. 'They were just her age. As children, they were kidnapped from home, and subjected to inhumane human experimentation by the Mafia in Italy.' the Outers gaped at her in disbelief before looking at the trio in a ball of light. 'That purple-haired guy went on a spree, destroying that family to escape because he and the other two are the only survivors.' she explained while pale-faced from recalling Serenity's tale. 'The other kids...are gone. They came back to Japan to go home but afraid to because their bodies are so altered, so Somnio Kori appealed for help before she guides them home.'

She then explained about their new enemies and who Somnio Kori was.

'That ojouchan, huh?' Sailor Uranus mused as they looked at the beautiful girl in a nightgown and barefoot with a bandage-like shawl floating around her. She then approached Chikane. 'Can you do the same for us? Enable us to fight against the Dead Moon as well?'

'Sure.' Chikane smiled. 'Just remember, the powers I lend you work only against the Dead Moon Remless, OK?' she said, conjuring up crystal hearts. A dark blue one for Uranus, a sea-green one for Neptune, and a red-violet one for Pluto and gave it to them, causing a Costume Change and an increase in power.

'So now we gained the ability to strike against nightmares...sounds something out of a dream indeed.' Neptune mused thoughtfully, intrigued as soon, it was all over by the time the Inners got there.

'Arigatou, Princess Serenity.' Chikane thanked Serenity. 'Its now time for me to take them home before I go back to my own battles.'

'Somnio Kori...are there any more children in need of healing?' Serenity asked her worriedly. 'That nightmare of their lives you showed me is just too cruel!'

'I find them through their nightmares, the cries of their hearts.' said Chikane somberly. 'Not everyone can be saved. That is the bitter reality...we can only save those within our reach. Saving some...is better than unable to save anyone or anything at all. But I will let you know if I find more in need of your healing.' she said. 'Farewell.' and she and the unconscious boys are gone in sparkles of light.

'Sonna...' Serenity deflated before she changed back into Sailormoon before being back in her pajamas...before fainting.

'USAGI!'

'...using the vast powers of Princess Serenity is still too much for her.' Sailor Pluto shook her head.

'Add the stress of what she dreamed tonight...what she saw in her dream tonight was too cruel.' Luna shook her head. 'She was crying so hard, begging for it to stop but those dreams turned out to be memories of those boys. It already happened.' she said sadly. 'Usagi-chan saw how cruel humans can be for power and profit at the front seat.'

'Let's get her home at any rate.' said Sailor Uranus, picking up Usagi.

'We'll talk about this tomorrow at my place.' said Sailor Mars. 'It's way late and we need Usagi-chan for a better understanding.'

'Let's wait for her to calm down though.' said Sailor Mercury worriedly. 'What she saw tonight can't be easy on her.'

xxx

Chikane's apartment...she put the boys in two futons she pushed together, while causing the families of these boys to dream about the fates of their sons. She split herself in three to guide the families as well about their son.

Just like Usagi, they freaked out in their sleep...as she worked to forge school files and had to edit a number of school photos and yearbooks, and edited some grades on believable levels for the boys with the only high grades they got being Japanese and English.

Thus when the families woke up, each parent found perfectly-forged files on their beds, along with a Graduation Diploma set to be given _next spring_. For High School.

And the knowledge that the boys are currently healing, but available for pick up two days later at Juuban Park at noon. They're still under severe stress and exhaustion just to stow away for Japan for free without being found!

Later that day, at 6 pm...

'Wow, you guys have a sound sleep~' Chikane looked at them, dressed in her casual clothing. 'How did it feel being healed by the princess?'

'I never felt cleaner in my whole life.' said Chikusa. 'And my memories are back.'

'Yeah, like everything they injected in me is all gone.' said Ken. 'I can no longer use my Channels and I don't excessively drool anymore either.' he said with a marvel.

'...did I get my eye back?' Mukuro frowned in wonder as Chikane conjured a mirror for him to use. 'Ah...its back.'

'Princess Serenity will soon become Neo Queen Serenity in the future. You can almost say she's a goddess made mortal.' Chikane explained. 'But as it is now, Princess Serenity can't hold that much power yet, severe stress and all so she can only be a Princess for a short period before succumbing to exhaustion. As she is now, Sailormoon is as far as she can go.'

'Is that right...'

'Well, you guys should rest because two days from now, you'll see your parents again and your siblings.' Chikane told them. 'I have to tell them everything so they would know what to do for your sake. And transition is pretty easy after.'

'...did our parents even miss us?' Ken wondered anxiously.

'They mourned your death, family altar at home and all when Police could not find you years ago...only to learn by dream that you're alive and traveling home.' Chikane told them. 'They want you back, and hoping to start over.' that, was very foreign for the boys, and difficult for them to comprehend, considering how many years of hell they suffered under the Estraneo. They've forgotten what was kindness and such like.

'Chikane...but what about you?' Mukuro frowned. This girl made it clear she's fine with her lot in life and something in him just can't accept it.

'I've long since accepted that I'll be alone for life, unless I lucked out somehow since my powers as a Dream Maiden won't last forever.' said Chikane softly. 'Or maybe I'll get new friends and family in my own way someday so I won't be alone anymore. I also forged some files and saving up money so I can go back to school one day since I can't be a beggar forever.' she explained. 'My job is tough as a Dream Maiden but I'm OK with it. I was happy that I was needed, after everything.' she said. 'I'll try going back to school next spring. I know who to ask for help for enrollment and act as my legal guardian so I'll be fine.'

'Ah, you'll be badgering those Sailor Soldiers into helping you out?'

'Yup! Dinner's almost ready so hang on OK? I'm just waiting for the steaks to cook!'

'Yeah, but where ARE we? And why is this place so small?' Chikusa asked, 'We barely fit in here!' he said as they looked at what's clearly an all-purpose room. Just enough for five futons placed side-by-side together.

'Ahahaha, I live in a really cheap apartment just for one person, of course the space is tiny!' Chikane giggled. 'Japan's into Minimalism because there's not much space no matter where you go. Japan is a very mountainous island country. Farms are prioritized over living space. So Japanese have to deal with living in small spaces all the time, you know? It'll be the same in your homes when you go home soon.'

'Ah...'

'My apartment only has a bedroom for myself and a kitchen. No living room. Costs me a hundred thousand every month but its the cheapest deal I got. Oh, and the bathrooms and toilet are separate, yet still as tiny. You'll get used to the space eventually.'

Dinner was a very delicious A5 Kobe Tenderloin steak topped with thick gravy and an egg, a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup and a plate of pickles. And they got a spoon and a fork, not chopsticks.

Their first dinner after ages of fast food...

...it was a bit overwhelming for the trio.

'What fast food did this come from?' Ken asked, his mind going blank.

'Muuu! I cooked them, I did not order outsiiiide!' Chikane moaned indignantly. 'Kids in Japan learn how to cook at ten years old!'

'Huh? Kids learn to cook at ten?' she got owlish looks for this. 'In the west kids don't cook. At all.'

'You guys, have a lot to learn...' Chikane's shoulders sagged in dismay.

The boys exchanged looks.

'Kids in Japan work so soon?'

'We do! We learn how to do chores at age 5, especially for eldest kids since who'll babysit when the parents are out working?'

Chikane thus had to teach them while they eat dinner when she got called.

'This happens every week!' she swore. 'Gotta go!' and upon changing, she got into her gate.

'...wow, she really goes out to help deal with monsters does she?' Ken blinked owlishly.

'Her fate is a cruel one.' Mukuro snorted. 'Her so-called ancestor is a Mafia Boss. Chikane's naive that he only gave her, her stolen gifts back so she's useful as a mafioso's tool one day, not because he cares for her as she hoped he would. She innocently thinks her ancestor gave a damn about her when she told me her tale in the dreamworld.' he sneered, ever the jaded cynical nihilist that he was.

'Vongola Family's heirs are all dead by the time we were thrown in Vendicare. She's the last backup heir of Vongola. And the fate of Mafia Daughters is a cruel political marriage for profit and her children political tools the minute she's pregnant with them. She'll have a cruel fate and she's helpless as her mind and heart is that of a child's, so she is easy picking, as a puppet of the family for political and power gains. Vongola is looking for her as we speak but her appearance has drastically changed when last they checked, she looks like her mother. She'll be hidden for now but for how long is the question.'

'How long...?'

'Sky Flames...if I can create Illusions, the family power is Sky Flames and Hyper Intuition.' Mukuro explained. 'If her pursuers sensed her power, the jig is up.' he said darkly. 'We can't let her fall into their hands. Let her stay the way she is now and have a chance of a normal life once her role as Somnio Kori is over. If we of all people got a chance, she deserves it more.'

'Yeah, she's innocent alright.' said Chikusa with a frown. 'The way she talks, the way she carries herself...it's like that of a girl younger than her age. A literal child.'

'She was alone for years. No good example to follow from in how to be a girl her age.' Mukuro sighed. 'The only mature part she has, was her duty to the world while acting as Somnio Kori. Being a human girl on the other hand...is a total zero.'

Unknown to them, Helios who lives in Stallion Reve, heard their every word about his champion.

"Is that how they truly feel?" he frowned as he paid the Spirit of the Ring a visit, and let him see through his eyes.

'...is that how the boys felt about me?' Giotto asked Pegasus, looking utterly pained at how they painted him as when he's anything but.

'The Mafia has severely broken their souls that their hearts are steeped in darkness and blood.' Helios showed him their lives under the Estraneo. 'They have a low opinion of everyone in your community, wishing to keep your descendant away for her own sake. To have the life your child deserves.' Giotto winced.

'Your child' indeed!

Chikane is literally his child now. She blotted away what made her Sawada Nana and Iemitsu's daughter. With Helios' power she has, she took the best of her genes and changed her physiology. He was her father because she chose his genes as he was the only one to show her kindness and affection if only for a short while while her family hurt her emotionally and psychologically when she was a 'no-good' not her fault.

'I wish the same, but I also wish for my family's salvation from the blood and sin it so steeped itself in.' said Giotto sadly. 'I'm...at a loss. For Chikane's happiness and our family's salvation...what is the correct path?'

'That is up to Chikane and those who truly loves her and wishes for her happiness.' said Helios. 'Despite Mukuro's hopes, Chikane's fate is to be the next family head.'

'Helios, show certain things to Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno for me.' Giotto asked him. 'He must know and understand. That will be the first and last he'll see you.'

xxx

That night when Reborn slept, he dreamed.

He dreamed of how Chikane began. Her time with her family.

At first its a typical happy family, before Iemitsu came with Nono when she was five.

When the sealing happened before she went to preschool, she became the clumsy no-good she was known to be in her files, from what Iemitsu gets from his wife at home.

Not just no-good.

What happens to a Sealed Sky is Inverted Disharmony. The cause of her clumsiness, and how her 'uselessness' was so noticed nobody could look away, leading to bullying and social ostracism, and how her airheaded mother can casually but callously hurt her daughter instead of supporting her.

When Iemitsu calls home, she wanted to tell her father how hurt she was and wanting help, but Nana wouldn't let her talk to her father, monopolizing his time while casually dismissing her, so she thought Iemitsu doesn't care about her either.

So Chikane ran away, ignoring the bruises and scrapes she gets for finding no one who would show her kindness and felt that their love for her was a lie.

There were times she nearly died in her journey, but she survives.

Reborn noted that from her Dying Will, the seal on her gets chipped little by little. And she regains her coordination and instincts little by little as well.

By the time she got to a city in a next vision via Gilligan Cut, she was adopted by a group of homeless grannies who taught her how to read and write patiently, as well as the Math they could remember. Unlike the people of her hometown, they were very patient with her, to her luck. It helps that she was determined to learn, not wanting to be a no-good anymore.

She lived the life of a beggar, a life she should not have lived, being a Mafia Heiress and Princess who should have lived luxuriously. But Reborn felt that this was a good way to teach her that life isn't easy. That she would learn how to survive and be a fighter.

However, being with Chikane attracted people who gave the makeshift family money. More money than a beggar can hope to have, hence while living in abandoned places exposed to sheer heat in summer and sheer cold in winter, they have full stomachs, living off of vegetable hotpots, being the easiest to wash off and deal with. An all-vegetable and egg diet is somewhat healthy and OK...by day when she can learn normally again and knows enough Japanese to get by, she often goes to the Public Library to read books as her form of education. She reads what her grandmothers tell her to read. But unfortunately, they can't help her in Math as they had forgotten Junior High up to College Math, remembering only the basics. So when they got enough money for the day, Chikane would self-study, and her grandmothers would save her dinner.

Not a bad attitude, he thought approvingly. Chikane read books for Social Studies, Science, English and Languages(but unable to speak due to no idea how to pronounce), Music, and Art. But she also reads Fairy Tales, Mythologies, Medical Books, Computers(sadly cannot practice), Literature, even Magazines, what she can get her hands on, while subconsciously harmonizing her brain with what she reads, thus never forgets what she reads. She also increases her vocabulary by reading dictionaries. She has DRIVE because she feared mistreatment for even the smallest bit of incompetence shown. On her free time, she does push-ups, calisthenics, squats and stair-climbing in the abandoned building they lived in as a form of P.E as she can't do all else without supervision, and they can't afford a hospital treatment!

But when Chikane turned 9, she began losing her grandmothers to winter, one by one, their aged, frail bodies unable to withstand the cold anymore. She's known grief and loss many times over, until her last grandmother died when she was 12, leaving her all alone in the world, causing her to hate winter. She herself got so sick she nearly died from extreme cold and survived off of her dying will alone.

But her seal was 80% gone by then.

After that, she was alone for a year, lonely and heartbroken, felt she would be alone all her life, fearing she'll never be taken in by kind people ever again. Who'd take her in? And she swore never to go back to a place that only hurt her.

Then in a dream, Reborn saw her encounter with a Pegasus that can talk...and freaking Primo himself. He was the one to remove her Seal and completely healed her by reharmonizing her disharmonized body, giving her back her normal life.

Due to his kindness and the fact he was family in the mind of a mentally-young, hurt and lonely child, Chikane was blown away that 'her grandfather' actually gave a damn about her. She was in shock before utterly struck with happiness even if Primo was a ghost. And when the Pegasus, Helios asked her for help as she was the only one who could shelter him, she was just as mindblown that she, a no-good girl was needed by someone...and fully understanding why he had to hide in her dreams.

Reborn had seen what happened to the Mirror World of Earth, Elysion, the Land of Dreams when 'the witch' attacked that world for the Golden Crystal Helios possessed for who-knows-what-and-why. And if Elysion is destroyed, so will Earth. While she had his body, he ensured he had the last laugh, taking the crystal with his spirit, taking on the form of a Pegasus. And a Dream Mirror harboring him, will turn gold, hence Chikane's Dream Mirror, was gold. He had been by Chikane's side in the form of Stallion Reve, and her only friend since.

She also took on his duties as High Priest of Elysion, adopting the pseudonym Somnio Kori, Latin for Dream Maiden. Then she changed her body inside and out as her first step as a means to reject those who rejected her and never be found by them and taken back to 'the world of pain' she didn't deserve. From how he saw it, Primo is now her father and in this era, his only blood child. She no longer has the genes of other Vongolas! As for her maternal family, she has the best she could get, that contributed to her new appearance, before she began helping the clumsy Sailor Soldiers in order for her and Helios to have aid against the Dead Moon.

He saw her days with Helios...until she encountered a Nightmare belonging to a boy her age. A 'feeling' he felt in the dream made him know this is very significant. So he watched well.

This dream was about a boy named Rokudo Mukuro. She helped save him from terrible nightmares...courtesy of the Estraneo Famiglia, exposing her to cruel, inhumane atrocities. He never dreamed that since their ostracism from the Mafia for inventing the Possession Bullet, they took to experimenting on children instead! While it horrified her, she focused more on the suffering boy until she freed him and helped him remember his Dream, one of the 10% to have a Dream Mirror.

He also learned that he used to be a Vendicare Inmate, in prison for massacring many Mafia Famiglias out of thirst for revenge for his suffering, after awakening to powerful Illusion Powers as a Mist. With him are two other boys, the only survivors of the evil laboratory in a mad bid to rise again. Mukuro killed the whole famiglia himself before he took in Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. He had seen what the boys had done that got them in the feared prison...and Mukuro asked Chikane to free him and his gang, which she reluctantly did in return for behaving as she has no idea how long she has as Somnio Kori. She had erased their prison records, be it paper or data and memories of all who knew the gang. It was as if they never existed in the Mafia Community at all. It was why he had no knowledge of them as inmates!

It was a promise Mukuro kept...with good reason.

Now that he was free, he regained his memories of his childhood before his brainwashing to forget his past. He had a family. Actual loving parents and a newborn baby brother five years younger than he when kidnapped as a child. Before his brainwashing, his only wish was to return home, far away from his suffering before he forgot it all. His true name was Rokudo Tomoki. His name was changed to Mukuro to suit being a weapon of the Estraneo as out of the kidnapped children and the Estraneo Famiglia's own children, he was the strongest.

Due to Chikane having a short time, he damn kept his promise as there's no other get-out-free card and he had no way of knowing other means of freedom had he and his crew pursued revenge, and life in Vendicare was nasty!

He only took the boys with him out of kinship, and abandoned MM and Lancia after making the two forget the other three, mindwiping them completely. He also kept the Estraneo's massive fortunes with him and the monies of the famiglias his group killed. His new goal was to return home after finding Chikane again to cleanse their bodies of filth in a bid to make them weapons.

Chikane then introduced them to Sailor Moon who was in fact, a princess, Princess Serenity who could heal the boys and restore their bodies back to normal.

Once they woke up in her apartment, they had a small talk, but when she was summoned for fighting help again, she left the boys...leading to a conversation heard by Helios who in turn communicated with Primo...and Reborn learned why he saw all this in his dreams.

Considering he was to be Chikane's Tutor when he found the girl...Primo wanted him to understand her.

Well, Mission Accepted.

He then woke up at 7 in the morning when his alarm clock rang in his hotel room.

He knows where Chikane is now.

However, he had an instruction...to never tell Vongola where she was.

Well, at least he still gets paid...just for looking for her.

But he knew one thing.

Mukuro or Tomoki, whatever, is heavily invested in keeping Chikane away and will do all means to do so. Considering he and Chikane spent a week together and he was indebted to the girl. He felt that if he of all people got a chance, she deserved it more, knowing what's in store for her as a daughter of a mafioso and he didn't want that for her. That's good Guardian Material, but a potential conflict of interest ala Giotto and Daemon will happen for sure. Its inevitable.

But first, he has to find a nicer place to stay for both of them.

Indeed, Japanese Spaces are so small. His hotel suite was smaller than he was used to in size but thankfully amenities remained the same level. He really missed the huge bathrooms too dammit!

He'll have to find a nice house for their use due to her duties. She cannot leave Azabu-Juuban...not that she wanted to anyway.


	6. The Tutor Comes

Note: Given KHR Verse, regarding in age when wiki said Mukuro is 15 by the time they met him, he is currently 14 in this fic, just a year older than her and she's still 13 here.

* * *

The Tutor Comes

Reborn arrived in Azabu-Juuban by nightfall the next day via Bullet Train.

'Here I am. Azabu-Juuban.' he mused. 'It's the start of a long journey.' he mused as he looked for a house to stay in for them both as Chikane lives in a too-tiny apartment, unused to what girls of her status should know and have, living solely with life necessities considering she...works...by day...and works at night and occasional self-study.

While maintaining the Dream World is a respectable occupation, Begging for money is not, he thought in annoyance.

He will deal with Real Estate, and after that, looking for a good school for Chikane as she plans to find a school for next spring since she saved up money and has her own account.

Well, she stole enough money to last her for twenty years and by then she's a Mafia Donna. But she needs good academic records too, her lamentations being language pronunciations, math and computers. He can certainly teach her that, along with bosshood lessons.

With very few issues and her drive to learn, he felt she'll be easy compared to Dino.

Before confronting Chikane, he has lots to do. That, and make sure its over two days to get Mukuro out of his way via letting his family take him home for catch-up. He wondered how can a bloodied vengeful criminal re-adjust to normalhood once more.

That, and bring in 'that kid' after having him go on a training period as while conditions are ideal, it doesn't change the fact that he was super-weak.

xxx

Oblivious to an Arcobaleno in the city...

Indeed, Chikane watched from up a tree, Stallion Reve in her arms while down below, the boys wearing good clothes she provided, waited for their families to pick them up.

'Oi Chikane, are they really coming?' Ken called out, looking up.

'Yup. They're just looking for a parking space. Be patient.' Chikane chided. 'I can see them with my powers.'

'Its been so long...this is going to be so weird.' Chikusa buried his face in his hands.

'Can't imagine going back home after all these years. We're blooded criminals and killers and here we are going back home to our parents.' Ken squeaked nervously.

'Kufufufu...I can only imagine it as a new adventure...a difficult one.' Mukuro chuckled nervously, on the verge of freaking out. 'What's being normal like after so long?'

'Your families will teach you.' Chikane reassured them. 'They know everything all about you guys. Hush, they'll be within view in a minute!'

The boys looked nervously around them...until three pairs of parents found their long-lost sons in a tearful reunion. The poor boys had no idea how to react to tearful, crying parents happy with them back.

Up in the tree, Chikane also shed tears, out of jealousy.

Wishing she had a loving family who accepted her as she was. Faults and all as these parents had.

These parents wanted their sons back despite their horrific lives and how they turned out but still they loved their sons whom they lost five years after they were born.

She on the other hand...

'It must be nice...to have loving parents.' she whispered before disappearing.

Her feelings were not lost on Helios as her tears fell on Stallion Reve.

She didn't go to work that day, spending time in her apartment sulking.

He couldn't talk to her as she needed silence. He knew it.

But she still answered to her summons on a rainy day despite being at her lowest that after dealing with yet another Remless, she stayed out. Totally out of it, despondently looking up at the dark gray sky, rain pouring on her reflecting her mood.

It was how Reborn found her.

"What is she doing out here...?" he frowned as he noted her expression. He wondered what could have happened to the girl who was soaking wet in the rain, using said weather to hide the fact she was crying. Many people tended to do the same thing after all.

But however underhanded it was, its an opportunity to get close to her and find out why she was crying.

'Hey, ojouchan.' he greeted.

Slowly, she looked at him.

But being what she was, she saw a MAN trapped in a small body. This was an adult affected by some weird magic. She'll ask Helios about it later.

'Who are you?'

'Before that, how about we get you out of the rain and into dry clothes? You'll get sick at this rate.'

'Its OK...I'm used to cold.' Chikane chuckled bitterly. 'I never get sick from the cold ever again, mister.'

'But why so sad?' Reborn prodded on.

'...I helped three stray boys and brought them home...yet they have loving families to go back to...and then there's me.' said Chikane glumly. 'My faults are so minor compared to theirs. Yet I was rejected as if I committed a great wrong beyond correcting. I have no one who loves me or waiting for me. Its lonely and sad but I accepted being alone long ago. I don't want to be reminded of what I don't have anymore. It just hurts.'

Comparing herself to three blooded criminals who committed massacres out of revenge, her faults for rejection were not her own but she genuinely thought it was her fault. This caused him to frown as considering what he dreamed about...it really was not her fault, but the damage was done. And given how Nana kept her daughter away from her father, it led to a misunderstanding, that upon gaining magic she drastically blotted the two out of her body and blood.

She was already rejected by both, so he supposed she thought she should reject them too for hurting her. And Chikane genuinely believed she's all alone in the world when Helios leaves her.

That stunt of theirs destroyed a child in many ways before a family.

Reborn knew the two bosses had bad fuck-ups but this was on a level of losing the sons of the Main Branch. Sheer idiocy.

'I see...but ojouchan, nobody is alone forever.' Reborn told her kindly. He has to earn her trust to be able to integrate himself as her tutor one day. 'Somewhere along the way, you'll meet new people who could become great friends. Or people you'll come to see as your family. Family isn't always born out of blood. Family can also be born through strong bonds of friendship. Like seeing each other as siblings or even adult figures in one's life. Don't lose hope too quick. You only know a small part of this world. Explore, and you'll find people who would love you.'

'Ah...is that true?'

'Yes. I too, have such people in my life.' Reborn told her. 'I have no family either, but I managed to meet people I can be with while I made a name for myself. You can do the same, you know. Its too early to give up.' he told her gently since he has to handle her with care, until she is strong enough to be treated as a kid her age but right now, she's _younger_.

And young children who are hurt like her tend to be fragile.

Chikane looked thoughtful.

'Oh...well, I hope I meet such people though.' said Chikane with a sad smile. 'What's it like to have a good family? What's it like to have friends? I don't know those things. I can only watch people jealously. But...I have stuff to do that I don't have time for what I truly want.'

'Heee...' he knew what she meant by that...

'I don't even know if I'll live long enough for that too.' Chikane chuckled. 'Let's just say so much is at stake.' and she stood up. 'I'm going home...and mister? Thanks.' and Chikane walked away.

"...she called me mister when almost everyone I come across mistakes me for a polite child." Reborn thought. "Does she see me...differently?"

Out of interest, he followed her from afar, since he cannot afford to underestimate her as she was now, considering she has borrowed magic powers.

He did NOT regret it...

xxx

But late at night due to wandering around, clearing her thoughts while bone dry, she came across quite the sight in a park.

Usagi being the target with her mirror shattered, and infighting.

Infighting? Between a Remless and these guys?

Hawks Eye protecting Fish Eye from an attack from the Remless, deeming them 'unnecessary for disposal'. Hawks Eye was fatally hurt for his trouble and died, greatly angering the remaining two.

"Terrible...that witch must have gotten impatient." Chikane frowned, hiding behind a tree to become Somnio Kori. "Then again, typical of a bad guy to dispose underlings who have repeated failures!" But she watched a bit more. But she was astonished.

Magic can indeed do the impossible.

The remaining two somehow learned Usagi was Sailormoon, and gave up their life essences to restore her broken mirror, bringing her back to life and consciousness.

'I'm astonished...' she stepped out of her hiding place. 'For you to betray your kin who truly did their best for an innocent wish. Then again, that's as expected of that witch, Nehellenia.' Chikane spoke coldly.

'Yet another unnecessary thing to appear...' Mr. Magic Pierrot frowned.

'The only one unnecessary here...is you.' with a wave of her hand, she produced her flames and incinerated Mr. Magic Pierrot to his death.

'Somnio Kori!' Usagi gasped out as the other Inners arrived a bit late.

'Usagi! Somnio Kori!'

They laid the three dying Amazons side by side.

'We never did find Pegasus...we only wanted...to be human...' Fish Eye said sadly in his dying words.

'Your origin is that of a bird, a tiger and a fish.' said Chikane kindly. 'But you three have what animals don't have. That is...a heart. And only humans can have hearts.' she told him as she healed the dying amazons and using her magic, crystallized their wishes and gave them Dream Mirrors as their hopes were simple, but pure enough to have one to their shock.

'D-Dream Mirrors...how?!' Hawks Eye gasped out.

'Your pure, simple wish enabled its manifestation and I simply helped things along.' said Chikane. 'But it does not change the fact that you three perished from betrayal. So you three will truly reincarnate as humans as I guide your souls. You who have strong bonds of loyal friendship, your fates are closely tied. You will meet again one day and recognize each other. As humans.'

'In the end...we were able to become human...' Fish Eye smiled as the trio turned into balls of light, going into the three newborn mirrors that Chikane gently pulled into her arms with her sash.

'Somnio Kori...can we talk soon about this?' Sailor Mercury asked. 'Who is Nehellenia?'

'Our true enemy...but for now, I must take these three into Elysion first where their injured souls can recover before I let them reincarnate as humans.' said Chikane. 'These three whom you fought are innocent, only doing as told due to a promise. A promise she will never grant. Typical of bad guys.' she snorted before looking at Usagi. 'Tsukino Usagi, you should rest too. That Remless shattered your mirror but these three sacrificed all their magic to restore your mirror at the expense of their human form and lives. They somehow knew you were Sailormoon.'

'What?!'

'You were originally a target...but due to betrayal by disposal as Nehellenia got fed up with their failures sent an assassin to kill them and finding their goal.' said Chikane darkly. 'So these three revived you in hopes of being saved by you. Only, I happened to be around due to work so I killed that Remless myself.' she said, opening a dimensional hole for Elysion.

'When can we see you to talk?' Usagi asked her hopefully.

'Ahaha, not yet for now...I have to help them first.' said Chikane, looking at the lives in her arms and jumped backwards into Elysion.

"Well...wow." Reborn mused from afar, hidden in the trees.

Little Sky has a ruthless side to her.

xxx

In Elysion...

'Here they are, Helios.' said Chikane as she was beside Helios, while causing the mirrors to float before them.

'They'll stay here until the day this forest regains its light.' said Helios. 'Until then, they must sleep here to heal.' he said as the three mirrors turned into balls of purple, yellow and blue light respectively and went into trees. 'It seems she'll take things seriously as well.'

'Yeah.' Chikane frowned. 'Stronger agents will be sent soon, if they sent Remless beyond these three's authority and power.'

'We no longer have a choice.' Helios mused. 'Chikane, are you alright with this?'

'Yes. I will be more active than what we had planned.'

xxx

At home...

Mukuro wondered what to do as he explored his new home city of Azabu-Juuban disguised as his adult self to avoid police on the lookout for truant students. To think he was actually from here.

His parents went to work and his younger brother in Grade School. But he has a lot of free time because, really, he has no school at all!

Chikane made records for him so he could go to school next year, but he has to study for Entrance Exams.

He smirked.

Why study when you can cheat?

He managed to get to the question and answer sheets of the Entrance Exams for the local school, Juuban High School, copied it by Xerox and put the original back. He can then read both at home.

He wondered about Ken and Chikusa. They live in another district...but they are no longer his minions. For they now have to stay home and live normal lives that were stolen from them.

They still had trouble adjusting, and it was all awkward and weird to have a home and...be loved.

Loved.

Love by family.

It was something Chikane didn't have.

Seeing their tearful parents hugging them must have caused her great pain as she didn't have parents who cared for her. They rejected her for something that wasn't her fault though she didn't elaborate on it.

So why did the Young Lion and his wife reject her?

Because she's not heir material even though Don Timoteo's sons all died?

She ran away at a young age a year into grade school...why?

He went to look for Namimori on his own spirit while pretending to have fallen asleep on the bench, oblivious to young women in their early twenties commenting on his good looks and fashion style, giggling with blushing cheeks.

Invading many minds to look for what he wanted to know.

And he got it.

But right now, she's no longer no-good and clumsy that she was mercilessly bullied and ostracized for. Then he went to Police for information about Missing Persons Reports.

She was reported missing after three days by her mother, something that pissed off the police for gross irresponsibility of her mother...who is so airheaded but callous at the same time they were wondering if the girl went missing, or ran away considering what kind of a mother she was. They can't even contact the father who never answers when Sawada Nana gave them his international number in Italy!

They decided they don't care for their runaway daughter at all considering Nana's attitude painted an ugly picture so they looked for her while signing her up for foster care for her own good...but gave up after two years as a cold case.

But there were pieces he was missing.

The home life details but the police has no idea where Nana went.

Sighing, he went back to his body before it gets sunburn.

He found himself with Police who were TRYING to wake him up.

'Oi! About damn time! You can't sleep in a public place, a bed's much better!'

'H-huh? I fell asleep?! Damn...' Mukuro groaned, doing good acting as he got up. 'Fucking thesis kept me up all night...'

'Ah, that hateful college thing, I remember doing a thesis too.' said another officer. 'One every rotten semester starting third year!'

'Go home buster, sleep off the hateful thesis in your actual bed!' said the first officer, the one trying to slap his body awake. 'You'll be better off that way!'

'Uhhh right...thanks officers...' and Mukuro sluggishly walked away to match his acting.

The thesis issue works every time.

xxx

He found Chikane by following her spiritual trail, finding her reading books in the library as her only means of education as she's not in school at all.

As a beggar she was disguised as a boy.

But on her off days, she was clean, and actually looks like a girl. But dresses in cheap, second-hand clothes with a great excuse as to why she's not in school.

She uses 'I'm an orphan in an orphanage who can't afford to send us to school so its self-study' was her excuse.

'Chikane.' he greeted.

'Yaa, Mukuro-kun.'

'Jeez, call me Tomoki.' Mukuro chuckled. 'I'm trying to get used to my old name again after ten years of being Mukuro.'

'Ah, souka. How is Tomoki spelled?'

'Well, it's wise spirit.' said Mukuro. 'Well...I'm what you'd call cunning.' he snorted as he sat with her. 'So you read here huh?'

'Yeah, for my so-called education since orphans in state orphanages don't get much.' said Chikane since she was reading _College-Level Books_. 'Well at least with this I can say I'm educated, school records be damned.'

'Kufufufu...they're all science books and why?'

'Well, they're stuff with plenty going on and I can't read Accounting Books yet unless I know Math beyond basic fours.' said Chikane flatly.

'Ah souka? Want help?' Mukuro offered. 'I know some Math...through unscrupulous means.'

'Really?!' Chikane perked up excitedly.

'Kufufufu...let's go out and buy writing stuff first though...'

Well, how he got his education was inhumane, through brainwashing but he supposed he has good uses for it now.

Tutoring his little brother and his savior.


	7. What Life Is

What Life Is

After the Amazon Trio its now girls her age...and the Remless have gotten stronger.

'It seems after the Amazon adults its now the kids next...far more powerful than them.' Chibiusa squeaked, startled from Chikane's voice behind her while washing her face in school from P.E.

'Eek! Somnio Kori!' Chibiusa gasped out.

'What do you personally think?' Chikane asked Chibiusa who looked thoughtful.

'They're just around your age.' said Chibiusa. 'But why are they working for the bad guys?' she asked. 'If those guys did it to become human, what about them?'

'Children who dream are more powerful, Princess Small Lady.' said Chikane warningly. 'Children have purer hearts thus more focused on what they wish to be, and often fantasize a lot about it which is the same as dreaming, thus giving their dreams more power and it shows in those girls.' she explained. 'Dream, dream don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have...be careful of who utters these words.'

'But what on earth could they want?' Chibiusa asked her, baffled.

'To remain young, and carefree forever no doubt.' said Chikane. 'A life of nothing but fun, playing and happiness, and get things for free, oblivious to how tough living in this world can be. It's what being a child is about while adults do nothing but work to live and be gloomy because they've seen and felt reality. You'd be surprised.' and she vanished.

'To be young and carefree forever...and a life of nothing but fun...' Chibiusa mused. 'But to keep a life like that you do bad...is it even worth it?'

She did what she does best.

Ask Mamo-chan.

xxx

'So that's what she told you?' Mamoru asked Chibiusa when she called him out for a talk after school.

'Yeah...Mamo-chan, is it true that being an adult is tough?' Chibiusa asked him. 'That those girls would rather stay kids forever?'

'Yeah, because you must prepare for the future.' said Mamoru. 'And to do that, you need money.'

'Money?'

'Aa. When you leave home to look for work, you begin living in an apartment to get used to being independent.' Mamoru told him. 'You get a set allowance from your parents even though they still pay your rent until you get a job. Once you are financially-secure in your job, you're on your own: you have to budget everything. From electric, water and gas bills. Food bills. Your Rent. You need to save up incase you get hospitalized one day. And your budget for your personal desires is also separate such as your budget for shopping or fun. But there will come a point when you want to get married, so you must save up money, especially if you're a man.'

'Men need money?' Chibiusa asked him.

'Yeah. Because in marriage, the man must have important things: money to purchase land and house for his family. Insurance Policies for Financial Security. Money because raising kids is expensive. And you'll soon be supporting your wife and kids because your wife will quit her job for good to take care of the house and kids by day, and care for husband when he comes home.'

'As for women, they too, save up money before getting married because upon marriage, she and her husband will open a joint-account and pour all their savings in to start a family while making sure they are both secure before they can even think of having their firstborn.' Mamoru continued. 'The wife must learn how to cook, do the chores, and other responsibilities a wife must know and be good at. But there are times man and woman don't marry because they haven't found the one just for them yet, so they still live for themselves, and save up for the inevitable until one day, they meet the man or woman of their lives.'

'Heee...and those four girls don't want such a life.' Chibiusa mused. 'I guess I'll ask Ikuko-mama next about things. Being a mom...she makes it look so easy.' she said.

'Easy because your family is very secure.' Mamoru told her. 'If a family is not financially-secure, you can see stress and exhaustion, and with it comes impatience and irritability due to pressure. And that will reflect on family atmosphere and life. You and Usako should consider yourselves lucky that you're secure. Me, my parents left me a huge inheritance I could live in comfort for forty years when I budgeted everything. But my inheritance won't last forever which is why I'm taking things seriously too while I'm still ahead in the financial game...because I'll have Usako one day and then we'll have you.' he said, patting Chibiusa's head kindly. 'I have to make a stable, secure home for when the time comes.'

xxx

'Hey Helios...' Chikane mused as they talked in a flowery field in the countryside together, Stallion Reve on her lap, and a mirror in front of them both, eavesdropping on Mamoru and Chibiusa. 'Adulthood must be very rough.'

'Indeed so...because that's what being an adult means.' said Helios. 'Humans have it challenging and rough. I have watched countless human lives and dreams and I realized how easy I've got it in my long immortal life because I have magic. With magic I have everything I could ever need and want. I realized I took everything for granted myself.' he admitted with a chuckle. 'You have experience both the life of struggle and magic.' he said. 'You already know how tough reality can be ever since you ran away.'

'Yeah...I learned that kids have it easy when they have parents buying what they like for them without having to work for it, while I have to work just to eat and have a roof over my head.' said Chikane. 'I even have to know what I can afford and what I couldn't after a day of begging. And I watch kids after school going out to play with their allowance money, blowing it away on sweets and arcade games. Allowance monies their parents work hard for at work it doesn't come free. Money doesn't grow on trees like they feel it does. We are so different.'

'Sou ne...that is why one day you are better prepared for when hardships come. You are stronger than you think.' Helios told her.

'Stronger...me? Really?'

'Yes. You know what life is all about. It may be hard, but don't forget to have fun too.' Helios reminded her. 'Child only once, adult till the end of your days. There are things you can only enjoy at a certain moment at a certain age. Opportunities lost once are lost forever. Why not try being a kid your age for a change?'

'...what's being a kid like? I had to work to survive since I was little. And while the occasional candy and ice cream is nice, I'm not into video games.' Chikane pointed out. 'I'm gonna spy on those soldiers. They're only two years older than me, I need to know what they do for fun after school before I try it out.'

'Why not go out with Mukuro? Both of you have hard lives, and trying to adjust to being normal children. The two of you would make quite a pair because this is a brand of adventure in itself.'

'Gee, adventure in figuring out how to be a proper kid?' Chikane giggled. 'Jeeeeez! I can see how weird that can be already. But why not? I'll wait when he's free. He's taking being a big brother seriously I can't take that away from him so it'll be just us for now.' she turned Stallion Reve into a pendant which she wore around her neck. From her nightgown as Somnio Kori, she wore a light green dress and a white cropped jacket over it and a pair of sandals, changing into it from her closet through her magic. Her hair magically braided itself into a big-looking loose braid secured at the tip with a hair band.

Considering she has a huge amount of money at the bank, having stolen a billion for herself by now...she walked around Azabu-Juuban all day, looking for fun things to do.

Since Helios knew more about humanity than she did, he had been her guide, one step at a time.

First, was the amusement park!

'Amusement Park...never been here since before, I'm too poor to afford to be here but now...' she grinned. 'Not anymore.'

She looked around to see little kids being taken here by their parents to have fun together.

The sight pained her and focused on herself.

She came here to have fun with a friend dammit, not be reminded of what-ifs!

Because she's of enough height, she has access to most rides in the park after buying a Ride-All-You-Can bracelet.

But she saw Helios manifest before her as an illusion of his human form. He wasn't physically older than her. He can be seen by other humans that she wasn't alone on their day off together.

 **So this is what its like...to have fun with a friend together.**

The pair effectually had a date together.

xxx

'Helios...thank you.' said Chikane gratefully. 'I...I never had a day like this before.' she gushed out. 'Being here with a friend...I never had that before!' she cried happily, hugging him.

'This is something you must have as well, Chikane.' said Helios, hugging her back. 'Let's do more fun things together while we still can.'

'Yeah!'

Yeah indeed. Fun while they still can because there's no way of telling if they'll survive Dead Moon or not...so they want what happiness they can get.

They were prepared for death.

Their death and that of this whole world's death if they fail.

xxx

At night, they flew together, working to save dreams from nightmares.

At the first few months, Chikane worked alone but Helios regained his strength in her dreams that he could be out with her if even only for short whiles.

But there were also times that Mukuro tutors Chikane in Math for Junior High School as she lacked what's beyond the basic fours. Factors, Prime and Composite, Measurements, Integers, Geometry, Pie Charts, Bar Graphs, Area, Volume, Mass, Ratios, Positive and Negative, Proportions, Data Representations, Linear Equations, Plane Figures, Probabilities, Square Roots, Quadratic Equations, and Algebra. To help her have a foundation for Junior High though she would start Sophomore Year not Freshman...

Studying with Mukuro by day, and having fun with Helios before work...

Chikane gained two friends now.

This was what Reborn observed while watching from afar.

'Helios would have been ideal but he's a guardian of something much bigger.' he moped. 'And that Mukuro, taking a bit of my job.' he sighed. 'Oh well, it's to build good relationships as a Guardian to a Sky...' but he noted she's gotten happier now that she has friends.

She no longer cries from being lonely.

However...

'Chikane...things are too peaceful for one with a job like yours.' Mukuro noted when they're at the park alone when tutor hours are over.

'The enemy has gotten stronger that I have to lend more power to those girls.' said Chikane. 'They are girls around my physical age. Dunno how old they are, but they control Remless stronger than that of the Amazon Trio. And they are more powerful because they are kids.'

And she had to tell Mukuro why.

'I see...so that's how it is.' Mukuro mused. 'Dream, dream don't doubt it huh? Heh.' he scoffed. 'My powers are based on illusions. I bring fantasy into reality. Effectively a dream but in my case, I create nightmares.' he told her. 'I can come and fight as well.'

'Fight with us...huh?' Chikane mused. 'But Mukuro-san, you sure? If one day that old hag took things seriously...eh?' she froze.

'Doushita?'

'...I usually hear Sailor Chibimoon's summoning voice so loudly and clearly...why has it gone so dim and static?' Chikane wondered aloud. 'Helios, what happened? Our summoning link...' she asked her pendant worriedly.

'I'll look into it.' said Helios as his presence vanished.

'I hope nothing bad happened...' Chikane fretted.

'Summoning...oh yeah, you give them a power boost against the Remless.' Mukuro mused thoughtfully. Soon, Helios was back.

'Somehow, she became an adult.' said Helios. 'Her dream was to become a beautiful lady one day just like her mother. And she got what she wanted, hence her link to us has faded.'

'Ehhhh?!'

'They weren't in much trouble but...Sailormoon in turn became a child.' Helios continued. 'It's a prank caused by one of those girls.'

'Yare yare...let's stake out this amusing situation.' Mukuro chuckled. 'This could be interesting.'

'But Mukuro-san, they have school! How on earth do they explain the sudden change to their parents?' Chikane pointed out.

That got the older boy pausing.

'Ah...'

'Yeah. Ah.' Chikane sweatdropped.

'For now, we watch them closely.' said Helios. 'And for Small Lady to figure things out.'

'A dream to become a beautiful lady huh...' Chikane mused. 'What is that, even?' she blinked, question marks on her head appeared and floated via magic.

'Its more than just growing up tall with longer legs and getting some shape.' said Mukuro wryly. 'Becoming a lady isn't as fast as cooking instant noodles.'

Chikane conjured a mirror so they could watch the situation while Mukuro ensured their privacy with his illusions.

They lied that they'll 'spend the night at Mamo-chan's place' to hide their issue.

Poor guy thought he was pranked on Candid Camera.

'Hoo, boy...'

They had the girls figure it out on their own with Chikane ensuring that when they did, PallaPalla's magic will be undone.

xxx

One day...

Chikane was nervous.

'Its almost time.' Chikane frowned.

'Yes...I'm just glad I found you on time.' said Helios. 'There are two who can use the Golden Crystal...you...and Sailor Chibimoon. But you are far stronger than she.'

'Un. This is our fight. Those Sailor Soldiers will fight too.' said Chikane, sending visions to Sailor Neptune. 'Because they'll be helping us...lending them more power would be helpful.' she gathered the power of the Golden Crystal while keeping it within her body...and she released nine glowing, rainbow orbs.

Elsewhere, the girls felt their transformation wands and brooches glow and grow in power.

'What the?!'

 **Everyone...danger lurks near...** they heard Chikane's trembling, anxious voice. **I give you more power for the incoming danger...Nehellenia herself. Please meet me at Hikawa Shrine.**

Exchanging silent looks, they headed there on foot and by car in the case of the Outers.

'Chikane.' Chikane looked behind her to see Reborn.

In her eyes, he was an adult but to anyone else, he was an infant. Because his dreams reflect in her eyes. That he was an adult once more.

'Ojisan...'

'Do you think...you can lend me the power as well?' Reborn asked her. 'I will not let you go alone.'

'E-eh? B-but where I'm going...' Chikane stammered out. 'Its impossible!'

Reborn showed her he too, has flames.

'I will not let you go alone.' he repeated. 'Lend me power, Chikane.'

'Er...'

'Do it, Chikane.' Helios reassured her. 'He knows what he is getting into.'

'A-are you sure?!'

'Yes.'

Very reluctantly, Chikane gave Reborn power too.

Reborn took the opportunity.

He absorbed and made the power his!


	8. Ruthlessness

Ruthlessness

Hikawa Shrine...

'Thank you for coming.' said Chikane as all nine Sailors gathered at night. Reborn concealed his presence but he can still watch and listen. But what an odd crew, he thought.

Since absorbing the power Chikane gave him in order to help deal with her enemy, he was able to regain his body.

Several young ladies in similar sailor outfits, the only differences being their colors. There were also two young girls a bit younger than Chikane. Two wielded weapons as well. The purple one and the green-haired woman.

'You said you'll tell us about Nehellenia at long last.' said Tuxedo Mask. 'Who on earth is she?'

'It happened even back during the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity was a child back then.' Chikane began, showing illusions. 'If the Silver Millennium was a world of light represented by the pearly full-moon, it's mirror world the Dark Moon can only exist in darkness. Thus these people can only see the outside world when an eclipse happens. After that, the world is shut for centuries. Hence the symbol of the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet.' she said, showing the symbols on their foreheads.

'It's queen was Queen Helenia.' Chikane showed a young, beautiful girl. She has extremely long, flowing, dark blue hair. Her hair is mostly down apart from two buns and two ponytails coming from those buns. She has slim light blue eyes with slit shaped pupils. Her dress is black with puffy sleeves below her shoulders and longer skin tight sleeves going down to her wrists, her top only covers her breasts and the skirt is covered by a beige overskirt. She has a lavender cape that goes down to the floor and wears gold and black bracelets and a necklace with similar style. Her earrings and headpiece consist of three silver moons(one being golden) and she wears a black circular gem as a crown.

'Just like Queen Serenity, she ruled over her own kingdom of peace and harmony in which her subjects all adored her. She took great pride in the fact her subjects always complimented her of her great beauty that will soon cause her own downfall through her vanity and her subjects unwittingly caused it no less.' Chikane sighed as her illusions continued to tell the tale.

'Because Queen Helenia dreamed of staying young forever, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror to see her future, but instead saw herself as an ugly old woman. In turn, this caused her to become obsessed with remaining beautiful forever, and so she extracted the dream mirrors of her subjects and took the power of their dreams for herself and turned them into Remless, allowing her to stay young forever. Zirconia was then created from her fears of becoming ugly. Zirconia was in fact, herself whom she deliberately split from her in a bid to stay young forever by 'cutting off' her future of growing old and renamed herself Nehellenia.'

'She formed the Dead Moon Circus, but the Dark Moon wasn't nearly as nice a place to live as the Moon Kingdom, which she watched from the Dark Moon, so she wanted to take over the Moon Kingdom and take Queen Serenity's place as ruler of Silver Millennium and eventually Crystal Tokyo that she foresaw. When she learned of the Golden Crystal, she tried to get it from its guardian, Helios, but was unable to; due to her evil intentions, and was eventually sealed inside a mirror of darkness by Queen Serenity.'

'Queen Nehellenia was able to reawaken when the great power of Elysion weakened due to people giving up on their good dreams in this era, though she was still trapped inside a mirror.' Chikane continued. 'She then captured Helios and imprisoned his physical body inside Nehellenia's mirror, where she imprisoned him in spider-like threads in a red cage...but while she had the body, his spirit escaped with the much-coveted crystal and hid away...and I became his agent not long ago after he wandered for decades in search of a powerful dream to refuge in until he can get allies who can help us save Elysion, the Mirror World of Earth.'

'I approached you now and gave you more power because she's going to come, fed up with countless failures from the Amazon Trio and got impatient with the Amazoness Quartet who were disturbingly efficient with their job.' Chikane scowled, showing them an illusion of them using the circus, extracted mirrors en masse with even a girl sitting on a mountain of mirrors!

'How can you tell that she's coming, ojouchan?' Sailor Uranus frowned.

'She's sending out spider threads in her own effort to search. The threads she used to bind Helios' body.' said Chikane grimly. 'I had to avoid touching those and so should you. It's difficult to distinguish from a typical spider web through the naked eye...but Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune can help you out with that. We should go to the circus because it will be war soon...'

She showed them this:

From the point of view through Helios' body, Chikane was able to 'see' into the enemy as well. 'It was risky getting this much...but you must see this.'

It was inside a dark mirror where they saw the Queen herself.

'Helios...exactly whose dream are you hiding inside?' was the impatient, cold voice of the queen. 'Your body has fallen into my hands...and you have no means to go against me and yet...so irritating!' she shook. 'This is the only chance I get once every several centuries! I no longer have any time to waste and yet!' she turned to the outside. 'ZIRCONIA!' the younger sailors winced at her outburst. 'When exactly are you going to find the Golden Mirror?!'

'U-uhm...'

'I can't leave it in your hands any longer!' Nehellenia shouted angrily as she touched the surface of the mirror and tried to get out...but as soon as the light touched her hands, it burned her.

The image is gone.

'Light...burned her?' Sailor Moon gasped out in astonishment.

'How did you get that without getting caught?' Neptune asked, astonished.

'In order, the Dark Moon isn't a nice place to live. It's a world of perpetual darkness that its people can't stand light. Not even the light from the very moon they lived on.' Chikane explained. 'And I used Helios' body as a Trojan Horse with his permission. She's definitely coming...which is why while she'll use up a chunk of her power to get out somehow, we strike while the iron's hot.'

'But who did Helios hide in?' Chibi Moon asked Chikane who looked awkward. 'We need to protect that person too!'

'Erm, can't say or the Golden Crystal is at risk...if she gets it, Helios dies and Elysion's destroyed for good and Earth will soon follow seconds later, you know.' the girls froze at that.

'She's right.' Sailor Pluto agreed. 'That's a risk we can't take. They'll use us to figure it out, unwittingly luring the enemy to that person as well. Its best that we fight while NOT doing what they expect us to do.'

'Yes, that is often the best course of action.' said Sailor Neptune as Chikane granted herself a Sailor Outfit. Basically still a nightgown but with butterfly sleeves, gift-wrap style ribbon, and a balloon skirt, and stockings. Her long hair tied into three ringlet ponytails.

She earned incredulous looks.

'Er, aren't you a little cold in that?' Sailor Venus squeaked.

'Hi Ms. Pot, I'm Kettle.' all of them sweatdropped.

'A-anyway, let's go...it went dark now and I'm getting massive readings...' said Sailor Mercury, wanting to change the topic. 'And someone's coming!'

'You seriously think you can leave me behind?' a haze of indigo fire appeared and out came a rather good-looking, tall and lanky teenage boy in dark clothes.

'Mukuro-san!' Chikane squeaked. It was Mukuro, one of the boys she rescued.

'I woke up from a boring afternoon nap and saw my brother and the streets in spider webs! The whole town is gone!' Mukuro cried, repeatedly jabbing her on the forehead with a finger and his words shocked the girls. 'I'm coming with you!'

'But...'

'No buts and what's the point of having my family back if some delusional woman on a cosmetic vanity trip will take it away anyway?'

'I'm coming as well because this is war.' said Reborn, showing up. Mukuro glared at him, full force and shielding Chikane with himself. His behavior was akin to territorial protectiveness. 'As for you, her future is inevitable. Had things gone differently, you need not worry but her sole misfortune is her blood. But rest assured I will do right by her.'

"...have they forgotten we're here?" the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask thought.

xxx

Running for the Circus, they had to deal with the four girls who quickly fled due to being outnumbered and two, the mafioso and the Outer Senshi were ruthless!

'I'm having a hard time believing those girls are our enemies...' Sailor Moon choked out.

'Well believe that now.' said Mukuro wryly before Tuxedo Mask cried in pain.

'Tuxedo Mask!'

'E-ever since those spider webs appeared...my heart hurts...'

'It can't be helped...you are Earth itself. Your soul is synchronized with Earth. This attack using evil powers on Elysion is an attack on Earth as well.' said Chikane. 'Prince Endymion. What hurts you hurts Helios, and what hurts Helios will hurt you too.'

Reborn and Mukuro took note of that.

They knew this guy cannot die no matter what.

'Is this the effect of Mirror Counterparting?' Sailor Mercury asked her.

'Yes...his pain will get worse and worse. He cannot come with us now.' Chikane then sent him home. 'His pain is nothing medicine can cure. What can heal him is we drive away the evil taking root on Earth.'

'We better hurry then!' Sailor Moon cried.

'Look!' Sailor Venus cried as an Eclipse was happening fast. Way too fast!

'That's...not normal.' Reborn shook. 'Solar Eclipses takes a while to fully occur...not only that, it should've occurred way later than this!'

'This must be what those girls are talking about.' said Chibi Moon. 'Eclipse...Dead Moon...'

'Get ready! Something's coming out!' Sailor Mercury burst out as they braced themselves.

It was a lot of Remless.

'Welcome! Welcome to the Dead Moon Circus!' they greeted in a dissonant, cheery voice that sounded creepy.

'Dreams at night are fleeting, but Nightmares here are always open!' balloon woman cooed.

'Take a look at the extreme,' said a blue two-faced woman. 'Once you look, you won't stop laughing!'

'You'll laugh so hard...' said a firebreathing juggler as he opened his legs for a clown to peek out from between, '...you'll look like a mule...' and a goblin appeared under the clown. 'And we won't care!'

Reborn twitched and started firing mercilessly using two hand guns.

'Eek!'

'Kyaa!'

'Hey, can't you take a joke?!'

Mukuro took example, materializing his trident and started slaying his way through as well that the Outers joined in.

'H-hey, you guys...' Sailor Moon squeaked.

'It's war little lady! Can't stand around like a still target!' Reborn told her. 'And don't forget we have that man to worry about. Each time they spread, the worse his Heart Attacks gets! Think of this as a little medical treatment!'

'That's a rather cold way of putting it.' said Sailor Uranus with a grin. 'But I agree!' so the Inner Senshi joined in as well, fighting their way into the Circus.

'This is a rather gloomy circus...I remember Circuses in Europe looking far cheerful than this.' Reborn snarked out snidely.

'Well sorry to disappoint...but we DO give good shows!' the girls are back...

'And here we come!'

'Leave these brats to me!' Mukuro grinned. 'Go!' the others proceeded without him.

'Someone's over confident!' CereCere frowned.

'And I have good reason to.' Mukuro smirked. 'How confident are you with nightmares...compared to _mine_?'

His ominous words didn't do their mellow well...

xxx

Nehellenia watched as Helios' body glowed.

"His hideout...is approaching?" she observed.

xxx

'You've done well to make it this far.' Zirconia greeted in the Mirror Room. 'Welcome. I am Zirconia, the Ringmaster of the Dead Moon Circus.'

They know to be careful as this was the other half of Nehellenia herself, the future she cast off.

'Now then...he is close by...his body resonates with his soul!' Reborn tried shooting at her but his shots are blocked by a barrier. 'No use. I am far stronger.' she said as she, with a mere flick of her wrist, blasted him aside.

'Gah!'

'Ojisan!' Chikane gasped out, rushing to his side. This caused the others to attack Zirconia as well, but only Sailor Saturn managed to lay a hand on Zirconia so it was up to her, but Zirconia fled after taking major hurt.

'We're not done yet, she got away!' Uranus growled. 'We get her we get the other too!'

'You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up with you with Mukuro and ojisan!' the girls left them behind at that. 'Ojisan...'

'I'll be fine. As long as I believe, this, is nothing.' and he was instantly healed. 'Dreams are wishes. This is a neat power eh?' he said as he got up, dusting himself.

'Mukuro doesn't have the same blessing, we should pick him up!' Chikane fretted as they went back the way they came from to get to the entrance to pick up Mukuro who was quite, banged up. But he did his job.

'Mukuro!' Chikane squeaked as she was quick on healing him.

'Haah...when the world got darker, they got a bit strong.' said Mukuro with a wince. 'So I had to get more...ruthless.'

'That's a weird way of putting it.' said Reborn wryly. Mukuro felt better in seconds and a bit, warmer. A comfortable warmth. 'We better hurry. The Arcobaleno are probably in a snit...'

His phone rang. 'Speaking...hello?' he answered his phone. 'Ah our situation? The Epicenter is Azabu-Juuban, Tokyo and I'm dealing with it. It'll take a while but me and my party members will change the world back. I'll explain later. Ja.' he put it away after muting his phone. 'That was Aria, the Sky Arcobaleno. I'll have explaining to do later for this. We gotta go. Chikane, what do you see right now?' Chikane conjured a mirror to spy on the soldiers.

'Oh my god...Chibiusa's mistaken for the host just because she's young!' Chikane paled. 'We have to hurry, we have to aid the others!'

The truth was, she's afraid she'd be next. But that's OK. She made herself bait as well other than Chibiusa. No matter the cost, Earth will not fall! Not on her watch!

She caught up to the other Sailors and quickly restored their health. 'Where's Chibiusa?!' she was with them earlier!

'Nehellenia took her.' said Sailormoon. 'As a hostage! We have to get her back without giving up the Crystal somehow...but how?!' Chikane ran to Sailor Saturn.

'Saturn, I will fuse with you so you can safely use the Silence Glaive without making the Earth go boom.' that, was what the outers were fearing months ago... 'But to bust this place, you must believe. Dreams are wishes. You can do this! You can destroy the circus and its powers within without harming us, Helios' body and Chibiusa. That way we can get to Chibiusa sooner and safer while avoiding traps!' she encouraged.

'A-alright...' Chikane went inside Saturn's body, granting her a powerful form that made her look something out of princess mahou shoujo in white and purple colors with her short hair growing floor-length, but the power she wields, is no joke. They could feel how powerful Saturn is, unrestrained.

Saturn dropped her glaive...and the effect was instantaneous.

The circus shook, cracking all over the place as it oozed out dark powers, unleashing strong winds.

It was destroyed, and they quickly found Nehellenia and Chibiusa.

'You...!' Nehellenia growled. 'How dare you!'

'How dare us?!' Sailormoon sputtered. 'How dare YOU!' she cried, indignant while frantic as Chibiusa was taken and Tuxedo Mask is on borrowed time as Saturn created a powerful barrier to keep them all in. But what came next, was shocking. Mukuro stabbed Nehellenia in the heart. 'Mukuro!'

'You...how...dare...you...do this...to me...?' Nehellenia wheezed out. The sight horrified the inners while the outers were just chill since they were willing to do just as much!

'Do remember that I'm not a nice person.' Mukuro grinned viciously as he twisted his bloodied trident and yanked it out roughly. 'And you just about nearly took away what I care for so yes, how dare me for enacting my revenge, bitch.' he said coldly. 'Sailormoon! Hurry! Purify her so Earth will be restored and all our families will be saved!'

'Get Chibiusa out, I need her!' Sailormoon looked really queasy by this point. 'But was that necessary?'

'What is one life, compared to billions in this world?' Reborn told Sailormoon. 'You are unable to do it so leave it to us to do what you cannot bring yourself to do. There are what we call necessary evil for the sake of the bigger picture. But right now, we need your and Chibiusa's power to purify this woman and Earth. We can't let humans exposed to dark powers for too long. And don't forget Helios' counterpart.'

Sailormoon shook as Chibiusa ran to her.

'Sailormoon!'

'Let's pool our powers together...all of us.' said Sailormoon. 'All this happened because people stopped dreaming...we must spark the light of dreams back in everyone!' she said, taking out her silver crystal from her brooch and raised her arms, causing her to float as the sailors gathered around her in a circle, joining hands together as Chikane unfused with Saturn...and she has the Golden Crystal all along! She has it in her hands as she came out of Saturn, restoring her original form. Chikane was behind Usagi, holding her crystal in the same manner after freeing Helios' body, and Helios left Stallion Reve to go back to his body.

'SILVER/GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!' the girls all invoked. Their clothes and tiaras glowed white, forming a link to Sailormoon. Chikane merged her power with Sailormoon's to restore the living and the dream world, and restoring lost sparks of dreams...and restored light onto the planet, after banishing the darkness, and Nehellenia.

After that, Sailormoon and Chikane are understandably spent.

While Sailormoon was exhausted, Chikane however...

'Chikane, no!' Helios cried in alarm as Chikane threw up blood and looked dangerously pale, collapsing.

'SOMNIO KORI/CHIKANE!'


	9. Live, Once More

Live, Once More

Nobody expected this.

Chikane was severely damaged to the point she threw up blood. She also lost her form, revealing what she really was...an ordinary girl in a striped shirt under a black dress, socks and mary janes. Helios frantically took her in his arms.

'Chikane, are you alright?!' Helios was frantic in getting to her as did Mukuro as he suffered spiritually as well, being her Guardian when she was nearly dying. He felt pain in his being when she was damaged even though he wasn't hurt.

'Haaah...haahh...this is to be expected...a mere human, using celestial powers...' Chikane smiled painfully while shaking from pain. 'I'm not like you guys...who are stars in human form who can handle all that power.' she was not a sailor soldier like them, they thought. The fact that she's a normal girl who wields borrowed powers that had THIS much of a side effect shocked them.

'Hang on Chikane, I'll take care of this...' Helios cried as he healed her body. Doing so also healed Mukuro.

'Chikane...is that your real name?' Chibiusa asked Chikane who nodded.

'Yes...just an ordinary, orphan girl.' Chikane chuckled as she closed her eyes as she was being healed. 'I accepted being Somnio Kori knowing what's coming...and because Helios was my first and only friend, until Mukuro came in my life as well. I never felt whole until then. But it was all fun. Helios taught me how to live again when I was bitter with life before.'

She was just a kid and bitter with life at a young age, was worrying. What kind of life did she live before becoming their helper?

'Chikane-chan...'

'Get some rest Chikane.' Reborn told his future student gently. 'And return the crystal to Helios before you get worse.' Chikane shakily and weakly raised her left hand that Helios gently held, and his hand glowed gold, followed by his horn. He found out what she used it for, that caused her a world of hurt. Had she used it for solely dreams, she would just be as exhausted as Sailormoon. Buuut she went as far as doing what should have been, the King's job. She got rid of the Greenhouse Gases and smog worldwide and cleaned all forms of Water and Land Pollution, and restored fertility levels of the soil destroyed by pollution as well as that of endangered species. Not only that, since it will be winter soon, she caused massive amounts of water to evaporate...to cause one heck of a winter to restore the icy places and caps of the world, while preventing another increase in sea level rising as well as restoring soon-to-be-gone bodies of water by rain and nourish dried-up lands.

That was supposed to be Endymion's job when he becomes King. No wonder she was severely hurt. This caused him to sigh.

'...let's take her to the temple.' Sailor Mars offered. 'My grandfather's out on a trip, it'll be just us there.' Helios made a quick trip there, teleporting them all instantly.

xxx

'As you all know, I came to this side of the world when Nehellenia attacked Elysion and held me captive, but my soul escaped. But as I was fading without a body, I found Chikane who has currently the most beautiful dream, powerful enough for me to recover my spirit in.' said Helios. 'She can also use the Golden Crystal as only one with beautiful dreams can use it incase I was...indisposed. Prince Endymion, myself, and the current holder of the most beautiful dream can wield its power with my support.' he explained to them. He hid the fact that one other can too. 'However, Chikane is a good example of what happens if I wasn't nearby. She always has my spirit in her body so the crystal never hurt her when she used too much power. Small tricks without me around are harmless.'

'I barely made it in time when Nehellenia made her move...and I relied on Chikane too much.' he said morosely. 'But I had no choice. I was weak and nearly faded. I used the energy of Chikane's dreams to heal.'

'But Elysion is restored, right?' Ami asked him.

'Yes. The spirit horses have communicated with me but the lives lost cannot return...there are few of us left...but we will rebuild as long as humans keep dreaming.' Helios smiled. 'Its all we can do and it's a start.'

'But what about Chikane-chan?' Makoto asked him. 'She's an orphan...where does she go?'

'She will keep a small bit of power from Elysion for her survival.' said Helios. 'So she can do magic enough to live. She used to be a self-inflicted runaway and then beggar on the streets.' jaws dropped at that. 'With magic, her life was a bit easier somehow. I will return to Elysion when she wakes.'

'For a final goodbye, is it?' Reborn asked Helios who nodded. 'I will take in Chikane, you need not worry about her anymore.'

'I just don't like what her future will bring her...she doesn't deserve such a future. She should fight for a life of happiness, not what's coming for her. Those behind you.' Helios was against her living the life of mafia. Chikane's sole misfortune, was her blood as Mukuro hated and feared the idea.

'I know. But I have no choice either...all I can do is prepare her for that shitstorm and protect her.' Reborn told him. 'That much, I can promise you.'

'Er...Chikane-chan ran away from home from that, right?' said Ami. 'Why bring her back when she doesn't want to?'

'Family issues...but she's the last legitimate heir. Without her, the damages will be big, and widespread.' he said grimly. 'And her parents are morons she ran away from.' Reborn sighed wearily, pinching his nose. 'She can't trust anyone from the family at all, but thanks to dream magic, she knows she can trust me and rely on me to do right by her. It's still shaky ground though.' he said, shaking his head.

'Her broken trust in adults isn't something magic can wish away quick as one's heart doesn't work that way. She can however, sense adults she can rely on using her innate powers she recently awakened but she approaches the idea like how you would a dead mouse and poking it with a flagpole within distance.' the women sweatdropped at that. 'This is all their fault and as her tutor, I have my work cut out for me.' Reborn groaned. 'She has the mentality of a child years younger to boot and an emotionally hurt-slash-crippled innocent who's also a capable fighter. And I have to make her mentally 13 _somehow_ by education being a young lady...I'm charging her predecessor by the nose for this.'

The effect his words had on them painted a not-good picture on the sailors.

'And she's the heir to some big conglomerate.' Haruka deadpanned. 'So the previous head isn't her father?'

'No, her uncle.' Reborn quipped. 'We don't choose heirs by father to his child. We choose by suitability...and power. Successor must always be stronger than predecessor and Chikane is the strongest in this generation. The family trait is psychic in nature. That's all I can say before my ass is grass.'

xxx

In a room, Mukuro watched over Chikane, sleeping off her pain. Her body may be healed, but her spirit will take time to recover for using the Golden Crystal without Helios to protect her from damages. Helios had gone back to his body before it died without him when she utlized all that power with Sailormoon. She says she's OK and Earth itselfwill heal her over time. Until then she can't use even her own flames, and magic gained from Elysion. She's a literal helpless duck.

That didn't help his mellow.

He knows how the mafia and flames works, as well as relationships between Sky to Guardians. He was effectively her Mist and her nearly dying gave him a world of pain called 'loss' he could not imagine not put into words, he feared losing her, the girl who saved them all and gave them their homes back.

Soon, he heard a voice. Another sorrowful voice.

'Follow that voice.' Chikane spoke to him in a weak whisper. 'That voice needs us. Go.'

'Chikane...' Mukuro was against leaving her even with the Sailor Soldiers around.

'It'll be alright...she needs us. Moreso you, than anyone else.' Chikane smiled, placing her right hand on his left. 'She has worse than idiot parents...and a pain worse than mine. She was a girl so broken, her Dream Mirror dimmed and later vanished as she lost hope. Her mother never showed her a scrap of love, since she's an illegitimate to a single mother who got drunk during a mixer. And she's also a famous actress she barely weathered media scandal...and blamed her daughter when it's her own darn fault she got pregnant in the first place.'

'So neglected she doesn't even know how to function properly as a human and a girl, but longing for things she has no idea about, things she can't put into words. Her nanny growing up merely fed and cleaned her with bare minimum care. She was homeschooled by tutors who failed to see the horrible truth and merely thinks she's a quiet girl. Her mother married a high-ranking company employee recently, but he could care less about his stepdaughter either. Her heart cries until soon, she no longer bothered. Her Dream Mirror vanished before I got to her...she was one of my failures I failed to save...and I regret it to this day.'

'Is that so...' Mukuro looked thoughtful. His Sky gave him a task. 'I'll look into this when things are officially over.' he promised her. 'Sleep.'

'Alright.'

He physically stayed with her, and his spirit followed the voice of a girl.

He found her.

Nice house...but a house so devoid of that loving family atmosphere he had tasted.

No love, no care. Its a beautiful...but cold, dollhouse.

The voice that feebly called was the doll, a neglected doll.

Her name was Katagiri Nagi. A very cute, sweet-looking girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes. She was a petite, slender girl who clearly needs to know what sunlight even is. But due to her neglected and isolated life, even painfully aware nobody wanted her around, only being kept to protect her mother's reputation and her career, she has basically no hope in life, just merely living and doing as told.

Like a puppet.

Chikane regretted failing in saving her. Thus Nagi remains in her gilded cage.

Mukuro went to see her parents' minds...but when he did, he was pissed. So he set up things as revenge for the poor girl, while ensuring he systematically erased Nagi's existence both physically and memory, but he also did file editing...before he makes them pay. It'll take days, but soon, he would ensure she's with Chikane soon enough.

xxx

That night, Chikane was well enough to move around.

The only people left in the shrine, was Rei, Reborn, Helios and Mukuro.

It was finally time for Helios to go back, and return to Elysion he did, as he has to rebuild Elysion. The mirror world that barely survived. Chikane was fine with him leaving as long as she knows she could still reach him, thus she was never lonely with her first friend being in _another dimension_. His work was never done.

'He's gone.' Chikane sounded like a sulky child.

'What will you do now, Chikane-chan?' Rei asked her worriedly.

'Well, back to work. I'm a beggar who's lucky with money after all...before I met Helios, I was sleeping in an abandoned building.' Chikane explained. Rei was horrified at the idea. 'I sleep where I can, until I had enough money to rent an apartment.'

'You're a wealthy heiress Chikane.' Reborn scolded her with a light dope slap. 'You don't have to do that anymore. Not to mention your idiot of an uncle and father has a lot to pay for, for your situation so let's milk them dry, shall we?' the teenagers sweatdropped at his words. 'We'll move to a decent apartment, not that hovel you had to call an apartment. It's the size of three shoe storage cabinets for crying out loud!'

'Spacing in Japan is hard you know.' said Rei. 'Only places like temples and ancestral lands can get away with having big properties before neighborhoods are built around them.'

'And I'm a beggar, you seriously expect I'll live in a swanky penthouse with 30000 yen a day?' Chikane gave Reborn the flattest look she could muster. 'I'm a growing healthy kid, my money goes to food and hospital emergency if I ever had any!'

'And what the heck do you eat for 30000 yen a day?!' Rei sputtered out wide-eyed. The highest jobs can do a day, was slightly over 10000 yen due to hourly wage by day...and this girl earns 30k a day. Wow.

'Uhm, before I started living in an apartment when I began being Somnio Kori, I buy sushi packs worth about almost 600 yen, some reheatable bentos around 1200 yen with lots to spare but I make sure I'm balanced or I'll get unsightly weight. That was after all my foster grandmothers died a couple months back.' Chikane explained. 'When my grandmothers were around, we could keep cooking tools, and make rice and hotpots...and since living on my own, I stuck to hotpots and stuff that wasn't frying...I'm afraid of hot oil. Apartment rent...75000 yen, but still kinda small but at least I have aircon...'

For a beggar, Rei thought, that's luxurious when most beggars in the street aren't as well off as her. Heck, she earns more than most parents do in a month...30k x 31? She earns 930.000 in a month! That's one rich beggar!

xxx

It took quite a while...that Reborn scored a house using Vongola's money. For rent of course, as Chikane doesn't want to leave Tokyo just yet. Her first guardian lives in Tokyo, and Mukuro opened up an idea. That they would take in a girl Chikane was too late to save as Somnio Kori. Mukuro had given him the deets.

It was December...that Mukuro brought home girl in question. Winter had begun. And what a winter! Blizzard nearly every day! The government is hard-pressed to keep roads clean and clear, and people shoveling snow off their walkways! He never had a winter like this, ever...that was, until Chikane told him she had a hand in it using the Golden Crystal. It was to the point that the news thinks the weather patterns were bizarre.

Clouds all over the world got so thick and sea levels drastically went down...and it's one hell of a snowstorm in winter. Particularly in the icy caps where the snowstorms were at their worst. She effing restored the Artic and Antartica while effectively troubling northern countries above the equator with snow, while the middle and south parts of the world put up with heavy rains. Even in places where it never rained for ages!

Chikane poured all her efforts on the girl out of guilt, that being too late to reach her(among many others) caused her Dream Mirror to disappear, the least she could do, was grant her wish that she would have people who cares for her.

Reborn had to be legal guardian of the girls. One to a 14 years old girl and now, a girl who just turned 13 as of her adoption day.

He had to heel his charge as Nagi was as good as a newborn baby in regards to experiences. He was stuck with raising them first, BEFORE he can teach. All the while dealing with the cold, by teaching the girls how to awaken their flames as Heaters here are worth shit. Being a flame active means you don't DIE of heat in the summer and freeze in winter. You remain comfortable no matter the weather, even if you're rain-soaked.

xxx

Italy...

Timoteo picked up his phone.

Its been a long while since Reborn called...only to charge him by the nose, tripling his rates.

Reason? He found Chikane in Tokyo, living life as a rather successful beggar, earning 30k a day, but spends money on food and sleeping in abandoned buildings, and was crippled psychologically and emotionally. Mental-wise, behaves like a little girl despite learning street survival. Education? Read library books, up to College Knowledge but unable to self-learn Math. Her Mist Guardian took care of that, tutoring her in Math to catch up.

Problem was, Chikane is oh-so-damaged he has to raise her properly first before he can tell her about the Mafia, no thanks to them. He cannot in good conscience, 'throw a mental child' to the sharks just yet. He estimated that before she learns of it, she must be a functional human being first, not a feral child on the streets. Chikane also adopted another orphan girl, also damaged goods. By Japanese Law for now, he was their legal guardian but for all the trouble, he would triple his rates for the first two years as punishment, considering he got dreams from Primo Vongola in how he got his current predicament in the first place, and trusting him to do right by Chikane.

Chikane also refuses to go back to Namimori but by high school, when she's 'somewhat healed', he'll ease her in moving back home before she deals with her idiot parents. By then she can attend school but until then, home-tutored. Her mental and emotional age, must catch up to her body's before he can toss her to a school. Then the second girl was so neglected by her parents she barely functioned as a human being! But Chikane adopted her anyway and her Mist was all too happy making the parents' lives hell after a little information editing.

Timoteo can only sigh.

'Alright, I'll wire the money.' said Timoteo.

By night, Timoteo dreamed again.

He dreamed how Chikane became Somnio Kori and her work as one, when not assisting the Sailor Soldiers in Tokyo.

He also learned how Chikane got her Mist Guardian...and how things ended as of recently that Reborn even got his old body back. Hell, they even have a future King and Queen in the near future...900 years from now!

(But the dreams were edited to make sure he never finds out the civilian identities of the Sailors)

She had a hand in restoring the world using borrowed powers. Quite an accomplishment.

Now if only they're not buried in snow...thank goodness for Storm-Types, but the blizzard never stops...


	10. A New Friend, a New Threat

A New Friend, a New Threat

'Jeez, what a winter!'

In the Tsukino residence, their Heaters are full-on.

It's snowing heavily outside, only stopping for four hours in the noon, and in the morning so people can go to work. But it's the going home part that's the problem and Nightshifters were complaining! School on the other hand, was debated on based on winter patterns. But since it doesn't snow at 3-9 am, students can still go to school and go home after school. Hanging out, was severely discouraged due to this change of weather as the going home part will be difficult. Traffic is understandably heavy due to low visibility as well. Grocery and Supermarkets must be open on non-snow hours and Cashiers and Bag Boys must work quick in shifts so everyone can go home, even them while avoiding the worst of it.

It's impossible to even commute as the train roads are snowed over too. Due to sheer inconvenience, people are forced to go home the hard way, unless you own a car.

'No kidding, we can't even go out and meet the girls.' Usagi sighed.

'It's impossible, we're cooped up in here for Winter Vacation.' Shingo snorted. 'What a boring vacation.'

'No kidding...'

The other girls were also dealing with home issues of being snowed in as well.

Winter was thus a period of quietness.

In the Sawada Residence in Tokyo...

'Alright, we got a decent score ladies.' said Reborn as that morning, they shopped a lot of food for the day. 'But I never thought meat here would be expensive.' he frowned. 1kg is like, almost 19 euros! And those were the cheap cuts! Then again, he bought A5 sincehe's using Vongola's money... 'Chikane what will you make today?'

'...a nice beef soup I found so I'm particular with today's beef parts.' said Chikane. 'I'm just annoyed they didn't sell beef bones...ah well.'

If they want fried dishes, Chikane insists reborn does it as she was terrified of crackling boiled oil she can't make fried things. She can prepare and season, but the act of frying, she rather leave to everyone else.

She does best in hotpots...and she delivered.

Rice, and her version of Chankonabe. More delicious than those in famous Sumo Stables. This kind, is good for solely women. Cabbage, Broccoli, Shungiku, Mizuna, Leeks, Shiitake, Tofu, Soba Noodles(boiled, taken out and transferred into the nabe pot) and Beef Slices. Cut in ways that made eating easy while noodles remained long.

'We're not sumo wrestlers.' Reborn quipped.

'You're a guy who can use extra muscle and Nagi-chan's so skinny! Besides after winter we'll work hard right?'

'Mm, I suppose...'

'Nagi-chan, eat a lot this winter OK?' Chikane told Nagi who just looked at her blankly. 'It's unhealthy to eat little in winter.'

'OK...'

xxx

Reborn's routine, was while school is covered by tutors and books, he would teach them Math and Computers as he has a doctorate in Math, and how to be a strong lady(his ideal strong lady) to survive the Mafia in years to come...not that he'd tell them that yet. Mukuro would visit as he was good against cold, being an ex-Vendicare Inmate and Vendicare is heinously cold. He visits because of the girls...and paranoid on what exactly was he teaching them due to his justified hatred of the mafia.

'Come on brat, I'll do right by the girls.' Reborn snorted at the glaring teenager and actually approved of his dutifulness. 'If I wasn't, Helios can easily kill me. What can I, a mere human do against a Dream Deity who's protective of Chikane?'

'...point. At least she has divine-class security.' so Mukuro finally relaxed around him, trusting Helios to kill him if anything happens.

Gee, wow, Reborn thought wryly with a twitch.

During the day, Math was first subject. ALL forms of Math needed in life, Logic, Operating Computers and knowing how to use Softwares, Lady Lessons, and Physical Training from hell came last. And he bullies Mukuro to do shopping as the girls are extremely occupied and he can't leave them alone. So every night, he gives Mukuro money for next day, and pays him weekly for his part-time job so his parents won't question what he does in winter.

Not only that, the Arcobaleno paid him a visit, meeting him in a hotel.

(Viper was spitting nails in HOW he got his body back...and he had to make Viper project his memories as to how the hell that happened)

Since Chikane's borrowed crystal powers were responsible for giving him his body back but he was still stuck to the curse, he had some semblance of normalcy while ahem, fathering two girls.

On the other hand, she met up with them too when Aria wanted to meet her. So on Skype Videochat as Winter made travel IMPOSSIBLE...

'...they don't have dream mirrors like you, ojisan.' Chikane shook her head. 'Makes me wonder where you people are from that you don't have dreams.' she told Reborn, upset. 'Had they gotten Dream Mirrors, I might be able to work with the little power I have access to, with my now-diminished connection with Elysion.' she said, seeing their true forms in her mind's eye, not the baby forms in front of her while Aria 'had death' behind her even through computers. 'You guys must dream again...a dream powerful enough to manifest a Dream Mirror.' she said, showing it. 'It is the crystallization of dreams and hopes for one's future, a strong wish to be...ah!' she gasped, looking at Mammon's window. 'That's quick!' she sputtered in disbelief.

'I have nursed 28 years of hatred, what do you think?' said Mammon bitterly. 'I tried many methods and never gave up.' Chikane vanished from Japan to appear in Mammon's room in Varia Castle and touched him by the chest to draw out his Dream Mirror...and used it as a catalyst to restore Mammon his body as an adult. 'My body...' he gasped out. The other Arcobaleno gaped in shock.

'Take note you're still cursed, OK? I just manipulated the curse using my magic to give you back your very-much-functional human body.' said Chikane. 'You must maintain that form as long as you dream.' she told him. 'If you stopped dreaming, your Dream Mirror will disappear and back to babyhood you go.' she warned to Mammon's horror. 'Reborn won't tell me why all of you are babies so I don't know the 'how' part...something about 'secrets or my ass is grass'.' she huffed with an armfold. 'He won't say anything!'

Well, he was bound by Omerta. Chikane who was Vongola Heiress with access to divine powers who has yet to get her Mafia Education classifies as Civilian still. He cannot say a thing or he has a suite in Vendicare with his name on it.

'As for ojisan, I had the Golden Crystal back then so even without a Mirror, I was powerful enough to give him his body back without a catch, but now...nope. Helios has it back to rebuild the Dream World Nehellenia destroyed out of cosmic cosmetic vain lust to maintain her looks.' she shook her head. 'I will sense if you manifested a Mirror, so I will see you personally to help tweak your curse through your dreams.'

That got the other five gloomy and Reborn felt he was glad he got his job, and met Chikane at her period of divinity.

Mammon must keep dreaming to keep his body intact. Reborn was far luckier he didn't need maintenance as Verde put it...

xxx

When Winter ended at the first week of March, it stopped snowing at last. Cloudy days were gone and the sun is out again, though northern cold winds still blew about which means it will still occasionally snow as long as northern winds blow.

'Blizzard's over just as how I designed it...for Japan at least.' Chikane grinned as the sun is out. 'Although other northern countries will have it longer. I did study seasons to make this work.'

'At least we can finally stop melting snow off our backyard.' Reborn snorted. They were using flames to melt snow off their backyards while hacking into CCTV Cameras to protect their flame secrets. They melt the snow and warm up the soil without killing their lawn and shrubs' roots somehow.

And so...

Gym...

Training was swimming. The water in the pools were warmed up. Wonderful and comfy. Swimming was excellent stamina training and builds up all their muscles, to prepare for combat training...and for them to meet a newcomer NOW that weather FINALLY let up.

He had to pay Colonello a fortune using Vongola's money to train a potential Storm Guardian for Chikane as Winter made travel by air and sea impossible. Travel by land, yes, assuming the government plowed the roads and Europe and Asia are landlocked. Travel by sea? Er, with all that ice floating around, hazardous to propellers...

By around April...he finally came.

'Ojamashimasu!' Gokudera Hayato, a part-foreign bishounen greeted. 'Reborn-san, I'm present!'

'Mm. Travel's easier now eh?' Reborn mused as he was in his casual wear. 'Come inside. Time for you to meet your future boss. She's not in the know yet so no Mafia Discussion or your ass is in Vendicare, OK?'

'Yes sir.' Gokudera came in. The day prior, he was given information and rules.

Vongola fucked up with their heiress but intel how was classified by the Arcobaleno. She lived in the streets and self-educated via Library but needed help in Math. Her state of mind was that of a compromised 7 years old kid who ran away from home due to idiot parents so now before Mafia Education can happen, she has to be civilized first and her mental age catch up to her 14 years old body. And she has two affiliates now, the orphan girl she took in, and a boy she rescued from a malicious organization as a street kid months back through sheer brass balls and trickery, so this boy was overprotective of his savior.

No mafia lingo, no mafia discussion, no weapons and no smoking in the house. Not only that, he must get to know Chikane, not Vongola Decimo-to-be and more importantly, be a normal person around two civilian girls. Damaged girls.

Well, he's a mess himself, but he built himself back up with ambition. Besides, how hard can this be?

Inside the house...

Purple is fucking creepy. She was blank like a doll. His boss-to-be? TRYING to teach her how to smile! Reborn looks like a rather amused, exasperated parent watching from afar.

Not even a minute later, someone came in.

'Hey, I got the groceries.' tall lanky pineapple came in. His eyes fell on him. 'Who is this?'

'The guy I told you about, so no going snappy on him.' said Reborn. 'He knows the rules.'

'Kufufufu...he better.' Gokudera knew a dangerous smile when he sees one...that one is usually out for murder. 'I'm Rokudo Tomoki but they call me Mukuro instead. Pleasure, Gokudera Hayato.' he introduced himself with a purr while setting down groceries.

'Er, why two names?'

'Code.'

'Ah, OK.'

Apparently, Mukuro was also teaching creepy doll emotions.

'OK, just what's going on with doll-girl?'

'Neglected beyond being fed and clothed.' Reborn quipped. 'Her living situation is best described as a gilded dollhouse because of uncaring parents, so Mukuro got her out of there and made their life hell as revenge. He framed some crime on her stepfather that got him fired, and pinned a scandal on her famous actress mother that'll take YEARS to weather down but by then, she can never be an actress ever again.' he grinned nastily with all teeth. Killer he may be but he has boundaries.

'Burn...now if only someone was just as nice to my family I'd be happy.' Gokudera scowled. Reborn bopped him on the head.

'I know you're just as screwed, rehab comes first before settling down.'

'Uhm, yes sir.'

xxx

'Sorry we didn't greet you Hayato, I was kinda trying to make Nagi-chan smile!' Chikane's smile was too bright and innocent while glomping Nagi from behind. 'We finally hammered down human rights, but feelings are the tough part.' her smile changed to a sad one.

'Hello.' Nagi greeted in an emotionless manner Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Uhm nice to meet you girls.' said Gokudera with a weak smile. 'Be staying with you guys under Reborn-san too.'

'Oh really? Yay! More people in the house!' Chikane lit up cheerily, dive-glomping him. Gokudera felt 'it' causing him to go stark red.

'Chikane, manners!' Reborn scolded. 'Young ladies do not casually glomp boys unless friend or family levels!'

'Ehhh~' Chikane whined.

'N-O no.'

'Boo!'

'Well, she has ways to go.' Mukuro chuckled fondly. 'Now then, time to go to the gym now after we shove the groceries in the pantry.' He too, joined the training bandwagon. He was super skinny from tough life on the road and Vendicare, his parents tried to fatten him up especially in winter he swore he'd get obese, so he worked out in a bid not to inflate! And every month they check his arms and only stopped when his parents deemed him healthy like a normal kid again, cursing the people who took him away from home.

He just managed to adjust to his new situation...and he missed out a lot.

Soon, he would start school, going to the same school the soldiers are going, the local public school and he ensured he's in their class. He's a high schooler after all...kufufufu...

But one day...during a fifteen minute training break, Chikane sensed danger coming and vanished, forcing Mukuro to cover her disappearance.

'Where'd she go?!' Gokudera yelped out.

'Something clearly happened...' Mukuro frowned before looking at Reborn. 'Reborn...'

'Aa. And I don't like this at all.' Reborn swore. 'We'll get her to talk!'

xxx

Elysion...

'That was a close call!' Chikane squeaked, shaking as in her hands as she was in her maiden form, was the Golden Crystal. 'Helios! Mamoru-san, he...!' she stammered shakily considering she got a close call and barely saved the priceless treasure in her hands.

'I know.' Helios growled as he too, saw the evil golden light. It was so evil. The crystal has vestiges of how Mamoru was killed while on an airplane to America for University Scholarship. 'Someone attacked the King...if his crystal was taken...'

'Why'd you give him the crystal before his time as King? It's loads safer here!'

'He needed to heal from what Nehellenia had done to Earth so I put it in his body temporarily...I never knew we'd have an enemy so soon!' the high priest is NOT happy about this. 'Prince...' he was worried. His counterpart was murdered. His body atomised for the Crystal. He was lucky so far but if the Crystal was truly stolen, he too, would die. For now, he's still around as long as dreams existed. But he was drastically weakened.

'He's gone...' Chikane choked, returning the crystal to him shakily. 'His body was...and all those people in the airplane are all killed!' Helios pursed his lips and hugged her tightly since she saw a murder this time, not death by natural causes. 'W-what are we gonna say to Princess?!' she cried, upset.

'...we not say a word for now...until we exhausted all methods to bring back Prince Endymion.' said Helios softly. 'Until then, I'll focus on this. Watch out for Princess.'

'OK...' Chikane deflated in his hold. It was all they got.

xxx

At the gym...lunch break, only the group can see Chikane return, her maiden form dissolving into golden sparkly dust and back in her school swimsuit. Gokudera and Nagi stared wide-eyed as Chikane was in a magical sleepwear form and floating, and like magical girl fashion, back to swimsuit she was.

'Chikane, did something happen?' Reborn demanded. 'We just barely recovered from last autumn.'

'Worse...Mamoru-san was murdered.' Chikane choked out as Gokudera wondered who this man was, that got the older males disturbed and worried. 'He was murdered for the Golden Crystal...I barely saved it but the airplane of people...dead.' she squeaked, pale-faced. 'They're after Celestial Crystals! Helios said he'll find a way to bring back Mamoru-san...until then, we can't say a word!'

'Alright...'

Training ended earlier that day...and he and Nagi are filled in using Illusions.

OK, so boss isn't just a future Donna, but also a former magical girl...


	11. A New Threat

A New Threat

Oblivious to Mamoru's death, the lives of Sailors went on as normal...

But not for one Sailor Pluto who was horrified, because in the numerous futures, Chibiusa vanished.

She had to ask who may know as she was the Guardian of Time, that even she cannot break taboos to look backwards...she can only look _forward_.

She visited Chikane and found her in a house now, no longer on the streets, owing to her now Legal Guardian and she lives with two more kids.

'Sailor Pluto...we have a new enemy way too soon.' said Chikane upon letting the distraught woman in, since she was close to Chibiusa who visits her in the Time Gate and suddenly she ceased to exist. Chikane told the woman what happened and of course, Usagi wasn't to know due to how rash she was, but understandable since her future husband is killed and her daughter ceasing to exist as a result.

'This time it's the life of planets itself, the Sailor Crystals.' Setsuna mused. 'Bad enough they're after our lives before...'

'And each planet and star has a Sailor Guardian protecting it, a Guardian that their Planet gave birth to to become it's Sailor Soldier, therefore that person has the crystal of that planet.' Chikane explained. 'Take it from her, and that Planet will lose it's life too...and its corpse crumble in the darkness of space.'

That, was a horrifying prospect over dinner.

'If our new enemy is taking celestial crystals for their own gain, their power is unimaginable so defeating whoever this is will take a miracle.' Chikane sighed. 'Unless we lucked out somehow. It was a close call but Helios is finding a way to revive Mamoru-san and keep him away from the enemy so Earth lives longer.'

'Oh my god...we're all that close to dying? All billions of humans in this world?' Gokudera was horrified. He, Reborn, Nagi and Mukuro were utterly pale-faced over the notion.

'Yeah.'

'Just who is this... _psycho_?!'

'Beats me...all I could see was blinding gold light that reeked of evil ambition.' said Chikane softly. 'I had to choose...and I can only save _one_.' she said bitterly. 'I had to sacrifice dozens of passengers just so Earth lives a little longer. For billions to stay living.' she said shakily, haunted by what she had to do. The weight of her words came down upon them like a weight on their backs. 'However...strangely enough, a few people have white crystals that shone brightly, like fluorescent lights. They were taken too but to those who didn't have such, were destroyed. Helios watched everything and saw what I missed...so it's not just celestial but shining crystals too? He's looking into it and we have yet to get answers without risking outing himself and letting the enemy into Elysion. We're being very careful right now.'

'He has every reason to...Helios is the mirror equivalent of Chiba Mamoru...the dream to the real world.' said Mukuro. 'Right now, he possesses the Golden Crystal. Might as well put a neon sign on him if he comes out that reads, 'I have the Earth Crystal'.' he deadpanned.

'Let's go see Hotaru-san, Setsuna-san...she can see what's going on in Outer Space, we can't do that.' Chikane advised. 'As the Soldier of Death, the counter to Usagi-san's Soldier of Life...she would know the deaths going on in the galaxy.'

'Right...'

They took a trip to the classy mansion the Outers lived in.

They needed to consult Hotaru, the Soldier of Death. She lives with Michiru who now became a Violin Teacher for the wealthy, and Haruka who makes a living by racing and bets.

They were stunned with the revelations that Hotaru agreed to show them the Milky Way Galaxy just so they'd know how bad a situation they are in now.

It's nearly all gone.

'Oh...my god.'

'And astronomers aren't seeing _this_?' Gokudera blurted incredulously, horrified at the simulation spell Hotaru conjured. That the Milky Way Galaxy is almost all dark, save for space dust and comets that glow, but stars and planets are GONE save for very few. 'This woulda been big news by now!'

 **That would be because I am preventing them from seeing this horror...because all they see and discover is broadcasted and published.** they heard Helios speak in their heads. **This would cause quite the panic in NASA.**

'There's that.' Michiru sighed. 'We're the last bastion of life left...'

'Hotaru-san, when the time comes, I will fuse with you again.' said Chikane. 'Holding back is out of the question now.'

'Right...but that will mean **you will die too**.' Hotaru pointed out much to collective horrors of those not in the know.

'What do you mean by die _too_?!' Mukuro, Gokudera and Reborn yelped in shock. Nagi gave Hotaru a wide-eyed stare.

'...when Sailor Saturn uses up her powers at their strongest...she dies but is reborn. We got lucky back at Nehellenia's palace that they didn't go all out enough.' Haruka explained. 'But for Chikane fusing with Hotaru just for us to have an edge against whoever this is...she will die too.' she explained grimly. 'And be reborn as a baby again. But unlike Hotaru, she will not grow up fast unless we ask Princess for help to restore her assuming we survive what's coming.'

'So it's a temporary thing, don't worry~' Chikane smiled, clapping her hands once. 'We have to do all means just so all life won't die.'

'And you're too casual about this!' Reborn scolded.

'Hey, I died four times now from all alien attacks, what's one more?' Chikane shrugged. The men in her life twitched as the sailors gaped at her dumbly.

'You're a little too uncaring for that notion.' Hotaru squeaked out.

Mukuro, Nagi and Gokudera knew they have to be HER LEASH...her mindset, was bone-chilling.

Mind of a child, but when it comes for a greater good...she will not hesitate to do what must be done, and that included her own death which she just '-meh's away!

A decision was very reluctantly-made. Because life itself, was on the line.

Reborn felt this DEFINITELY wasn't part of his contract. If that were to happen, how the hell will he handle FATHERHOOD?! Wait, that's Iemitsu's job...but if he seals her again which was why his family fell apart in the first place...which was reason why they're in this situation now, he'll kill the bastard even if the trade-off was the Decimo becoming more powerful than previous heads.

xxx

At home...

Reborn swore to drill common sense and self-preservation into the girls, as the boys had that in spades. Mukuro from his old days and Gokudera from his jobs. They all had to care for two BROKEN girls.

However, one redeeming factor in Chikane was that she was knowledgeable in culture, as she knows the latest trends and fads, such as being a fan of an idol group, the Three Lights - yes, that's in English, otherwise that'd be spoken as 'sanbikari'.

Last year around summer, she had heard of the group and listened to their songs, and grew to like it. But not even she was willing to spend money on a walkman and casette tapes, so she hangs around radio stations or cheats using her powers.

Since their house had the latest electronics in the European Market, Chikane could now buy tapes to play the latest trend in the country when studies are over.

However, their journey has yet to begin to know full-recovery.

'I'll be starting school soon.' said Mukuro. 'Thanks to Chikane getting me files out of nowhere, I can easily get into the High School where the Inners went to.'

'Mm. Problem, is us.' Chikane frowned. 'Reborn, can you make arrangements so we'll ALL be there?' she asked Reborn. 'Of ALL crystals, Princess' Silver Crystal is an absolute loss to us all if it's taken and we can't afford that.' she said grimly. 'It's the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy in terms of Healing and Resurrection. If we die its the only thing powerful enough to restore life as we know it after Saturn does her job.' she said. 'We must protect her no matter the cost.'

'I'll see what I can do, but Nagi is too young even for me to make forgeries as her physique make that too obvious.' said Reborn. 'Due to her upbringing and literally-lacking physical activity, she must still be homeschooled.' Nagi looked a bit sad at being left behind. 'Now don't look like that.' Reborn patted her head. 'The older kids are on a tough job to ensure we survive what's coming, while homeschooling under me will enable you to progress at your own pace.'

'OK...'

'You brats go through Entrance Exams now.' said Reborn. 'Before it's too late as it'll start soon!'

'TELL US THAT SOONER!' the door nearly got unhinged as they ran out in a panic.

'Looks like we're in for a long journey.' Reborn sighed. 'Just what made Earth attractive to aliens anyway?' he grumbled. 'Come on Nagi, we'll start immediately.'

'OK.' and they went to the living room after breakfast to continue their studies.

xxx

After exam time in five major subjects, results will come out soon, along with recommendations, before getting enrolled.

'Ah! Chikane-chan and Mukuro-kun scored quite highly!' Usagi exclaimed as the girls noted under Ami's stellar scores, were the names of their two allies.

'Wow! That means they'll go to school after everything huh?' Makoto mused thoughtfully.

'Well they have to, with good reason.' said Minako. 'What with Chikane-chan being a long-lost heir and all.'

'Sou ne...at least this year will be interesting.' said Ami with a smile. 'Now how about everyone else...'

Makoto was along above average range...and Usagi and Minako BARELY passed. Just a hair's breadth away from flunking!

'Talk about horrifying...' Gokudera sweatdropped. The one to look out for, nearly flunked the Entrance Exams!

'Well, Princess was never interested in schoolwork so she naturally won't invest time in there.' Chikane sighed. 'In fact, as Future Neo Queen Serenity she still writes in hiragana.'

'Horrifying prospect.' Mukuro shook his head. 'What do you wish to do, Chikane?'

'Well, if she flunks high school, she cannot go to University and her parents will be pissed.' said Chikane sheepishly. 'So to distract her from ANY thoughts about Mamoru-san NOT answering any of her future letters or calls, make her focus on studying instead of goofing off, manga and snacks, while keeping her social life with the sailors intact.' she requested. 'Preparing for the future and university will probably change her future enough to write in kanji...'

'Well, that's justified since her boyfriend is uh...compromised.' Gokudera coughed awkwardly. Mukuro worked his magic on Usagi to not only improve her schoolwork by giving her 'the drive' but also an apt distraction. He also ensured the other girls won't notice or comment on the changes as would the local pet cat.

Yup, better a different focus, than a boyfriend who can never answer phone calls or mail...this was far kinder.

xxx

School year came.

Springtime, Cherry Blossoms all around!

Reborn and Mukuro ensured that they will be classmates with the girls.

'Aah!'

'Chikane-chan, Mu- I mean -Tomoki-kun!' Usagi called out, stumbling onto her correction attempt. 'Sit near us!'

'That's up to the teachers.' Mukuro chuckled. 'There's the enemy called _seating arrangement_ and we'll find that out later.'

'Awww there's that.' Minako pouted.

'So Reborn-san allowed you guys to attend school now?' Ami asked.

'Yes. He deemed Chikane's Math and Computer levels satisfactory enough to attend...self-study without help can only get you so far after all.' said Mukuro. 'She's College-Level in all else otherwise.'

'EHHHH?!'

That means her only problem was math and computers?!

'Well, the library has everything I want except those two...its the only way I could study back then.' said Chikane sheepishly.

'Be seated!' their Homeroom Teacher came in. 'I'm Kunieda Misaki, your Homeroom Teacher and we'll start your year with Seating Arrangements, so everyone at front with your bags!'

Yup, no such thing as seating with friends in a Japanese School.

And in Alphabetical Order at that.

However, three seats were deliberately left unseated.

'Ah, we'll have three students who will be coming late due to classified reasons, that's all. Now that you know where you sit, I'll hand out the standard Curriculum Papers on coverages...'

xxx

After School, at Fruits Parlor Crown...

Gokudera integrated in nicely with the help of the other two. They hadn't known that the 'cute foreigner' was their friend too!

'So you girls hang out here after school huh?' Gokudera looked around.

'Yeah, it's run by two siblings.' said Usagi. 'And we know them well so we'revery welcome here!' she chimed as they met up with Hino Rei, who was Sailor Mars, but she attended another school, T.A Girls' Academy, a private school and she was holding the latest magazine about celebrities. And of course, the local cat can freely come in unhindered. Rei shared the magazine with Makoto and Minako.

'Ahh, weren't the Three Lights having a Live Tour today?' Chikane piped up, seeing the magazing cover with three handsome boys as a focus.

'Yeah but we all can't come for obvious reasons...nobody's allowed to miss the very first day of school unless you're really sick!' Rei scowled. 'So all those College Girls and old women get to have all the fun!' she harrumphed unhappily.

'Three Lights? What's that?' Luna asked curiously.

'Don't you know?' Rei gasped, stunned when ALL women know them. 'They're an idol group!'

'Of course! I like Seiya! He's the wild and dangerous type!' Minako swooned.

'Isn't he a bit childish?' Rei raised an eyebrow.

'Well that's what we like isn't it?' Makoto sighed in delight.

'...normally one would avoid that type.' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Maa maa Hayato, not THAT kind of wild and dangerous.' Chikane chuckled, knowing what he was thinking.

'I like Yaten better!' said Rei. 'With that unmatched beauty!'

'He seems unpredictable!' Minako squealed.

'That's what we like isn't it?' said Makoto as they all nodded.

'You're totally kicking your heels!' Luna said wryly, feeling way out of her depth with the topic.

'Well, girls tend to be like that around idol guys.' Mukuro drawled as his order of Chocolate Parfait came.

'U-u-uhm I like Taiki better~' even Ami is in on the craze. 'Don't forget nice and intellectual Taiki! With his graceful, mature style!'

'He looks cool!' Minako stated.

'Ami-chan, are you a secret fan?' Minako asked, sniffing interesting deets, making Ami blush.

'I-I-I don't know much about them...'

'Denial's a river in Egypt, Ami-san.' Chikane smiled wryly. 'Knowing you.'

'Chikane-chan!' Ami squeaked. 'Then who do YOU like?!' she asked, blushing.

'Well I like Seiya too! He seems to be the approachable guy while the other two are a bit aloof...' said Chikane. 'When I watched them, he was the most amiable with fans out of the three.'

When Usagi was asked, it was Mamoru so she was quiet. However, the guy went to an American University days back when his Thesis was accepted and was granted a scholarship.

'Scholarship's worth more than gold, particularly for orphans.' Chikane remarked. 'University is understandably expensive, particularly in Japan. He would naturally take it as who knows how much money he has left from his parents? He's going economical right now.'

'Really?' Usagi asked her.

'Really. This is a good thing.' said Chikane. 'Many others who are in financial woes are willing to go sleepless nights just to get a scholarship. I encountered many Dream Mirrors about that in the past, but when they failed...those mirrors literally shattered.' she said softly. 'A painful sight to watch in the dreamworld.' she told them. 'Mamoru-san was lucky to get such a prestigious privilege in his current situation.'

'Yeah, so I told him go for it.' said Usagi with a forced smile before looking dismayed. 'He looks happy but he never told me he's in trouble.'

'What sort of guy would tell his girl his troubles when in relationships, boyfriends are the shoulders to cry on?' Gokudera piped up. 'If he had any, he would tell his guy buddies instead or his parents.'

'Is that how it's supposed to be?' Usagi pouted.

'Yeah, it's how the world rolls...no matter what country and culture, boyfriends would never show girlfriends their troubles, unless they really had no one to go to.' Chikane pointed out.

'Heee...' Usagi pouted petulantly while mixing her milk tea.

'Well, depending on what course he took, he'd be back in four or five years or unless he pursued a Doctorate to up his chances in having a career while milking the scholarship for all it's worth...it's so he can have a home in the future with you and Chibiusa-chan.' Chikane reassured Usagi. 'Think of the bigger picture since years from now she'll be born and that's before Crystal Tokyo comes along.'

'Yeah...I guess I can wait.' said Usagi, feeling better as Mamoru was working for their future. 'I'm sure five years is just a blink of an eye.'

'So hang in there and work hard too Usagi-chan.' Luna said optimistically. 'Can't let him do all the work, do your part too!'

'Yeah!'


End file.
